Born in Black (Walburga Black)
by HeStoleYourHorcrux
Summary: Bir Black olarak doğmuş ve bir Black olarak ölecek Walburga Black'in hikayesi.
1. 8 Temmuz 1958

Bu sene yaz epey sıcak geçmişti. Serinlemenin tek yolu bodrum katlarına kaçmaktı ama orada da mutfak gün boyu işlek olduğu için tam olarak bir kurtuluş sayılmazdı. Üstelik bugün her zamankinden daha da sıcaktı. Akşama misafirlerimiz olacağından devasa fırınlar harıl harıl çalışmaktaydı. Neler olduğunu bilmiyordum ama akrabalarımızın çoğunun geleceğini söylemişti babam. Özel bir gün değildi, neler olduğunu merak ediyordum.

Akşam için yapılan hazırlıklar gün boyunca sürdü. Babamın her şeyle yakından ilgilenmesi dikkatimi çekince, kendimi kardeşimin yanında buldum. Beni odasının kapısının eşiğinde gören Alphard, başını yazdığı mektuptan kaldırdı "Orada bir kapı olmasının bir manası var, ablacığım." Bu tepki karşısında tek kaşım kalktı, hafifçe kapı tarafına döndüm "Belki de bu kapı yüzünden göremiyorsun, Alphard, ama evde bir şeyler oluyor." Mektubunun üzerine bir yığın kitap koyarak arkasına yaslandı "Babam misafir bekliyor. Misafirler aslında. Epey uzun bir liste."

"Manalı manalı konuşup canımı sıkmaya devam mı edeceksin yoksa neler olduğunu açıklamaya gerek duymuyor musun?" Ani bir çıkışla "Bilmiyorum." diye bağırdı "Şimdi dışarı çıkar mısın?" Kapıyı açmadan önce iç geçirdim "Bu arada, babam senin de şık giyinmeni istedi." Alphard anlamadığını belli eden bir ifadeyle kaşlarını çatarak "Pe-ki!" diye heceledi. Bir an konuşmaya devam edecek sandım ama sustu.

Aradığımı onda bulamayacağımı anlamıştım. Bunun için de bu sefer ev cinlerini denemeye karar verdim ancak onlar da tuhaf hiçbir şeyden şüphelenmemişlerdi. Sanırım paranoyak gibi davranıyordum. Belki de babam yaşlandıkça, daha da detaycı biri oluyordu ve ben bunu şimdi fark ediyordum.

Mutfaktan antreye geldiğimde babam da misafir odasından çıktı "Walburga, güzel kızım!" Ellerimi önümde birleştirdim. Beni yanına çağırınca yaklaştım. Gözüm yemek odasına takılıyordu. İçerisi göz alıcı görünüyordu. Babama bakarak gülümsedim "Misafirlerimiz için her detayı düşünmüşsün. Büyüleyici görünüyor." Beni kollarımdan tuttu "Aynı özeni senden de bekliyorum. Git üzerini değiştir, saçlarını yaptır."

Babamın sözleri bizim için emir gibidir. Dediğini ikiletmeden odama çekildim. Banyomu yapmam, şık bir elbise giymem ve saçımı yaptırmam iki buçuk saat sürmüştü. Misafirler geldiğinde hala odamda hazırlanıyor olduğum için kendimi kötü hissediyordum. Gelenler her ne kadar akrabalarımız olsa da babamı utandırmak istemezdim. Spectra, benim hizmetimdeki dişi ev ciniydi.

"Hanımım!" diye seslendi Spectra arkamdan "İzin verin tokanızı takayım." Ona doğru eğilince, tokamı topuzumun arasına sıkıştırdı. Hızlı hızlı merdivenlerden indim ama yemek odasına kırmızı bir yüzle girmemek için sükunetimi korudum. İçeri adımımı atmamla tüm bakışlar bana çevrildi. Ağır adımlara Alphard'ın yanına oturunca bana fısıldadı "Geç kaldın."

Bizi duyan babam "Şhh!" dedi sadece bizim duyabileceğimiz bir tonda "Hanımlar böyledir, Alphard. Ayrıca lütfen ablanı utandırma." Alphard'a şeytani bir bakış atarak gülümsedim. Babamın benim tarafımı tutması hoşuma gidiyordu. Alphard gülünce, Cygnus da benim tarafımı tuttu "Bir kızın olmadan ya da evlenmeden anlayamazsın. Narcissa'nın elbisesine karar vermesi iki gün sürdü."

Üç yeğenim arasında en özenli sahiden de Narcissa gibi görünüyordu. Daha çok küçük olmasına rağmen ilerde ne kadar özenli bir genç kız olacağını şimdiden gösteriyordu. Babam, kızlara baktı "Üçünüz de muhteşem görünüyorsunuz." Andromeda teşekkür ederken, Bellatrix omuz silkti. Narcissa ise sanırım anlamamıştı.

Tatlı yenirken Arcturus Black dikleşti "Hepinize sürpriz olacak biliyorum ama bugün burada toplanmamızın bir nedeni var." Bir şeyler olduğunu biliyordum. Üstelik yıllardır görmediğim Arcturus Black, karısı Melania ve oğlu Orion ile buraya geldiğinde şüphelerim daha da güçlenmişti. Babam, Arcturus'a bakıp tebessüm edince kafam daha da karıştı. Belli ki ikisi bu konuşma için önceden anlaşmıştı.

"Bugün," diye devam etti babam "Walburga ve Orion'un nişanını kutluyoruz." Benim yüzüme sıcak basarken, Orion'un da rengi attı. Annemin kaşları çatılmıştı "Nişan mı? Walburga ve Orion mu? Dikkatinizi çekerim, onlar kuzenler! Ve de keşke çocukların da fikrini sorsaydınız." Babam "Onlar çocuk değiller, canım." diyerek karşılık verdi "Bu nedenle de bu evliliğin onlar için ne kadar hayırlı olacağını anlayacaklardır." bana baktı "Öyle değil mi, kızım?"

Kalbim deli gibi çarpıyordu. Boğuluyormuş gibi nefes alırken, Orion'a baktım. Yumruğu sıkılmıştı, şarap kadehinin arkasına saklanabileceğini sanmıştı. Ciddi ifademi koruyarak "İtiraf etmeliyim ki bu biraz şaşırtıcı oldu." diye başladım "Ama siz böylesini uygun gördüyseniz, bana söz hakkı düşmez." Orion da başıyla onayladı "Siz nasıl isterseniz."


	2. 23 Ağustos 1958

Dayanamıyordum. Nişanlandığımdan beri hayatıma tahammül edemiyordum. Nişan kutlaması, Grimmauld Meydanı'ndaki eve sürekli gidiş-geliş, düğün alışverişi, gelinlik provası. Ne zaman isyan etmek istesem ailemin akıllı, onların sözünü dinleyen kızı olduğum kafama sanki bir çekiçle pat pat vuruluyordu. Evlilikten korkmuyordum ama Orion'la evlenmek... İstediğim eş o değildi. Annemin de istediği damat o değildi ama bir şekilde işler bizim beklemediğimiz gibi gelişiyordu.

Evlilik öncesi kuzenime daha farklı, alıcı, bir gözle baktım. Daha doğrusu bakmaya zorladım kendimi. Uzun boyluydu, vücudu yapılı değildi ama kilosu, boyuyla orantılıydı. Simsiyah, gür, dalgalı saçları ve gri gözleri vardı. Biri onu kızdırmadığı ya da utandırmadığı sürece renksiz bir yüzü vardı. Aslında yakışıklıydı, sesi de hoştu ve kanının asaleti görünüşüne yansımıştı ama neden benim eşim olmak zorundaydı? Dışarıda onunla evlenmek isteyecek onlarca genç cadı olmalıydı.

"O iyi bir damat adayı, Walburga." diye hatırlattı, gelin topuzumla büyük şevkle uğraşan Druella "Bundan hiç şüphen olmasın. Biliyorum, biraz stresli ama inan bana her şey harika olacak." Druella'yı severdim ama bu konuşması canımı sıkıyordu. Boy aynasının karşısına geçerek üzerimdeki kar beyaz elbiseye baktım. Gelinliğim kabarık değildi ve kolları dantel detaylıydı. Gelinlik nefes kesici güzellikteydi ancak içindeki kederli gelin hasta ve yorgun görünüyordu.

"Annem nerede?" diye sordum "Onu görmek istiyorum." Druella omzumun üzerinden bana baktı "Bayan Black, misafirlerin yanında, canım. Ayrıca nikah töreni birazdan başlayacak. Ne istiyorsan bana söyle." Elimi göğsüme koyarak iç geçirdim. Nişan yüzüğüm insanı kör edercesine parlıyordu "Önemli değil... Biraz heyecan yaptım ve neyse, önemli değil. Nikahtan sonra konuşacak zaman bulurum... Duvak takmak zorunda mıyım?"

"Elbette!" diye bağırdı Druella sanki Muggle haklarını savunmuşum gibi "Duvak olmadan gelinlik olur mu hiç! Hem merak etme, yüzünde en fazla on beş dakika kalacak. Sonra varlığını fark etmeyeceksin bile." Bellatrix, Andromeda ve Narcissa, anneleri gelinliğimle uğraşırken beni izliyordu. Bellatrix bana sanki aptalmışım gibi bakıyordu. Yalan söyleyemem, birinin bana bu şekilde bakmasına ihtiyacım vardı. Narcissa ise ablasının aksine, keşke onu ben giyiyor olsam, der gibi bakıyordu. Üç yaşında bir kızın gelinliğime tutulup kalmasına şaşırmıyordum.

Kapı açılınca, hepimiz içeri giren Alphard'a baktık. Alphard gülümsedi "Hepiniz çok güzel görünüyorsunuz, hanımlar." Druella başını nezaketle öne eğerek selam verdi; saatini kontrol edip kızları topladığı gibi çıkması bir oldu. O anda Alphard ile baş başa kaldım. Beni kollarından tuttu "Wal, bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin. Ne kadar hüzünlü olduğunu görebiliyorum. Keşke diğerleri de görebilse. Düğünü iptal edebilirsin. Sonra tüm aile bir araya gelip konuşuruz."

"Saçmalama! Bu tören, onca uğraş, tüm bu davetliler... Safkan ailelerin çoğu burada. Ailemizi rezil etmek bizim ne haddimize! Hem babamın uygun gördüğü biri benim için de uygundur. O bizim için en iyisini bilir. Orion'u çocukluğundan beri tanırız. Sahiden iyi bir aday." Alphard başını öne eğdi "Bari keşke bana yalan söylemesen. Anneme, babama, Orion'a hatta kendine bile yalan söylüyorsun ama bari en azından bana karşı dürüst ol. Yalanlara boğulup yaşamayı unutmanı istemiyorum."

Gözlerim dolunca "Ah, hayır!" dedi "Düşündüğümden de kötü." Tüm gücüyle bana sarıldı. Ağlamamak için kendimle savaş verdim "Kötü olan hiçbir şey yok. Ben iyiyim, ilginç bir evlilik beni bekliyor. Ayrıca Orion'un annesinin dediği gibi, her şey ilk varisimizi kucakladığımızda çok daha güzel olacak." Elimi tutup öptü "Sana aynı şeyleri tekrar etmeyeceğim ama umarım haklısındır. Umarım güzel bir evliliğin olur. Benim sinir bozucu ablamsın ama üzülmeni asla istemem. Hem zaten evde yalnız kalıyorum. Babamın bana da sarması an meselesi. Ama ben 'hayır' demeyi biliyorum."

Kapı tekrar açıldı. Bu sefer de gelen küçük kardeşim Cygnus'tu "Herkes seni bekliyor. Şimdiden ismin kaprisli gelin oldu." Alphard güldü "Bunu şimdi uydurdun." Cygnus başıyla onayladı "Her neyse, ben Druella ve kızların yanına gidiyorum. Töreni başlatmamız gerekiyor. Orion da hazır, seni bekliyor." Alphard başıyla işaret ederek Cygnus'u odadan gönderdi sonra bana baktı "Umarım bir daha hiç üzülmezsin." duvağımı kapamadan önce alnımı öptü "Sana platforma kadar ben eşlik edeceğim."

Koluna girdim ve birlikte gelin odasından çıktık "Babam iyi mi?" diye sorduğumda "Önemli bir şey değil," diye yanıtladı "bilirsin, yine dizleri tuttu. En ön sırada oturuyor." Cevap vermedim ve onunla birlikte şarap kırmızısı halı boyunca sessiz sedasız yürüdüm. Yine de kafamın içi çalışıyordu. Benimle ilgili olmayan bir şey olsa da düğün iptal olsa, diye düşünüyordum. Kendi yapabileceğim bir şey yoktu.

Kafamı yukarı kaldırdım. Süslemeler için kullanılan ışıklar yıldızları anımsatıyordu. Black ailesinin üyeleri gibi. Daha dikkatli baktığımda onların ışık değil, cam şişelere hapsedilmiş, küçük periler olduğunu fark ettim. Cam şişeleri havada tutan büyü bir şekilde bozulsa ve yere düşüp kırılan şişelerden kaçan periler davetlilere saldırsa ve böylece düğün iptal olsa harika olurdu ama bu mümkün değildi. Babam ve Orion'un babası her şeyi kusursuz planlamıştı.

Alphard kolumu dürttüğünde Orion'un karşısında olduğumu fark ettim. Gözlerim yaşadığım stresle kocaman açıldı. İkimiz karşılıklı dururken Orion'un kız kardeşi Lucretia aramıza dikildi ve töreni başlattı. Uzun konuşmasının ardından Orion ve ben el ele tutuştuk ve Lucretia asasını çıkarıp kolumuza doğru salladı.

"Sen, Walburga Artemis Black," kız asasını salladıkça ellerimiz ve kollarımız üzerinde yaldızlı bir bağ oluşuyordu "Orion Nigellus Black'i eşin olarak kabul ediyor musun?" Gözlerimi Lucretia'nın yüzünden çekip Orion'a sonra da kalabalığa baktım. Biraz durduktan sonra iç geçirdim "Ediyorum."

Lucretia bana bakarak destek olmak istercesine gülümsedi, benden sonra Orion'a yemin ettirdi ve davetlilerden ikinci defa alkış sesleri yükseldi. Artık evliydik ve ben bir Black olarak doğmuştum, bir Black olarak bu dünyadan ayrılacaktım.

Lucretia son olarak "Gelini öpebilirsin." diyerek geri çekildi. Orion duvağımı açtığında heyecandan ölecekmişim gibi hissettim sonra başım döndü. Sallanmamak için Orion'u kolundan tutup destek aldım ve o da dudaklarını alnıma değdirdi. Tekrar alkışlar duyulunca Orion beni belimden tuttu "Walburga? İyi misin?"

"Sorun yok." dediğimde kolunu bana uzattı "O halde davetlilerle ilgilenelim." Koluna girip onunla birlikte platformdan indim. Bizi ilk tebrik edenler Orion'un annesi ve babası Melania ve Arcturus Black oldu. Onlardan sonra sayısız insanın tebriğini kabul ettik. Gecenin sonunda ise Grimmauld Meydanı 12 Numara'ya gelin girdim.

Bizi sadece ev cinleri karşıladı. Balayı süreci boyunca başka kimse eve gelip gitmeyecekti. Söz vermişlerdi. Böylece, onlara göre, kocamla daha rahat kalabilecektim. Orion beni kucaklayarak üst kata hatta gelin yatağına kadar taşıdı. Yatağa oturduğumda bakıştık. Ben isteksizdim ve Orion da öyle görünüyordu. Sonra cesaretimi topladım. Deneyimli kadınların hepsi en fazla birkaç dakika sürdüğünü söylemişti.

"Orion," dedim usulca "Aile görevini tamamlamamız gerekiyor. Herkesin bizden beklentisi var." Çekinerek yanıma oturdu "Haklısın ama... Bilmiyorum. Sanırım hazır değilim." Ona yaklaştım "Şansımız varsa bu akşam hamile kalırım ve ikimiz de bu yükten kurtuluruz." Başını öne eğdi "Haklısın... Tekrar. En azından deneyebiliriz."

Elini koluma koyarak okşadı. Ona biraz daha yaklaşarak soyunmaya başladım. O da gömleğini çıkardı. Sadece iç çamaşırıyla kaldığımda başımı yastığa koyarak uzandım. Üzerime çıkıp iç çamaşırlarımı çıkardığında korkumu bastırmaya çalıştım. Pantolonunu çıkardığında geri dönüşü olmayan bir yolda olduğumu fark ettim. Druella ilk seferinde bacaklarımı açık tutmamı söylemişti. Kendimi deliniyormuş gibi hissettiğimde neden bahsettiğini anladım.

Canım acımıştı ama sonrası inanılmazdı. Nefesim kesiliyordu. Orion'u tırnaklamamak için çarşafları sıkıca kavradım. Her saniye bir öncesinden daha hızlı ve daha zevkliydi. Tam zevkin doruğuna çıktım derken Orion durup üzerime uzandı. Beni ezdiğini fark edince özür dileyip yanıma yattı. Nefes nefeseydi. Bitmiş miydi? Buna inanamadım. Bundan sonra yapabileceğim tek bir şey vardı o da beklemek.


	3. 31 Aralık 1958

Olmamıştı. İlk ilişkimizin sonucu başarısız olmuştu. Adet gördüğüm için ağlayacağım hiç aklıma gelmezdi ama evlendikten on gün kadar sonra iç çamaşırlarımın kana bulandığını görünce sinir krizi geçirip ağladım. İlk seferde olacak diye bir kaide yokmuş! Peki, bu olumsuzluk neden benim başıma gelmek zorundaydı?

Adet gördüğümü bir sonraki ay tekrar adet görene kadar Druella'ya bile söylemedim. Ev cinleri de sırrımı ortaya çıkarmadılar. Orion'la elbet bir gün tekrar denerdik ama henüz buna hazır değildim. Onun kocam olduğu gerçeğini bile kabullenemiyordum ki ondan çocuk yapayım. Benim için, küçükken yakalamaca oynadığım çocuktu o.

Kendimi bildim bileli, Black ailesi birbirinden kopuk görünse de özel günlerde bir araya gelir. Paskalya, şükran günü, Noel, yılbaşı... Grimmauld Meydanı'ndaki ev ise hepimizin ortak noktasıdır. Burada doğup büyümeyen Blackler için bile burası Black ailesinin kalbidir.

Akrabalarımız bu yıl da Noel'de misafirimiz oldular. Eh, Noel ve yılbaşı arasında on gün olduğu için, Orion kalmaları konusunda ısrar etti. Onun bu isteği bizim ilk kavgamızı doğurdu. Akrabalarımla tek tek bir derdim yoktu ve baş edebilirdim ancak bir ev dolusu Black... Ev cinlerine fazladan iş çıkacaktı -ki neyse çoğunun kendi ev cinleri vardı- ve benim sinirlerim gerim gerim gerilecekti.

Orion'la yılbaşı gecesinde yeniden birbirimize girdik çünkü insanlardan kaçmak için kendimi yatak odama kilitlemiştim ve Orion'un annesi aklımı başıma getirmesi için beceriksiz kocamı göndermişti. Onu içeri aldım. Kapının arkasında kavga etmek çok sıkıcı olurdu zira.

"Walburga, sen ne yapıyorsun?" diye daldı içeriye. Kollarımı birbirine bağladım, tamamen değil hafifçe sırtımı ona dönüp başımı dikleştirerek gözlerimin altından ona baktım "Ne yapıyormuşum? Senin hatanın bedelini çekmek dışında."

"Walburga! Tüm akrabalarımız aşağıda. Aksiliğin sırası değil." Bir süre sessiz kaldım ama sonra sesimi yükseltmeden cevabımı verdim "Akrabalarımız zaten on gündür aşağıdalar, Orion. Yeni gelin olarak susayım, haddimi bileyim dedim ama bu iş iyice çığırından çıktı! Hadi annenle babanla yaşamaya bir şekilde alışabilirim ama tüm bu insanlar ne olacak? Aç köpekler gibi hayatıma üşüşüyorlar. Hep böyle mi olacak?"

"Onlar bizim akrabalarımız. Bizim kanımızdan hepsi. Ben kendimi bildim bileli hepsi benim yanımda." Tek kaşımı kaldırdım, gerginliğimi anlaması için ayağımı yere ritmik bir şekilde vura vura konuştum "Akrabalarımız demek! Hepsi niye burada? Seni beni çok sevdikleri için mi? Hayır! Malzeme arıyorlar. Dedikodu malzemesi. Bu ziyaret bittikten sonra hakkımızda demedikleri kalmayacak. Sonra yine bir davette gelecekler yeni malzemeleri toplayacaklar. Bizi incitseler bile durmayacaklar!"

"Paranoyakça davranıyorsun." demesiyle ona bağırdım "Ben mantıklı davranıyorum! Kimin ne olduğunu biliyorum. Sadece on gün oldu ve neler konuştuklarını biliyorum. Sana ne diyorlar biliyor musun?.. Seni daha karısının karnına bebek koyamayan beceriksiz adam olarak görüyorlar." Orion iç geçirdi "Bırak ne düşünürlerse düşünsünler, hakkımızda ne derlerse desinler. Sen sadece önüne bak."

"Nasıl bu kadar rahat olabiliyorsun?.. Hepsi gidecek ve bir daha böyle bir aile etkinliği düzenlemeyeceksin. Hiçbirini istemiyorum ki buna kendi annemle babam, kardeşlerim ve yeğenlerim de dahil. Ben yalnız kalmak istiyorum. Sana bile zar zor tahammül ediyorum!" Orion üzerime yürüdü "Walburga, kes sesini! Olay çıkararak rezil oluyorsun. Böyle davranarak hakkında konuşulmasını hak ediyorsun. Madem akrabalarımızı çok iyi tanıyorsun, onlara niye malzeme veriyorsun?"

İki parmağımla onu göğsünden ittirdim "Önce sınırını bil, Orion. Sonra da akrabalarına sınır çek. Şimdi, çık dışarı." Kaşlarını çattı "Derhal benimle aşağı geliyorsun!" Kapıya işaret ettim "Hayır, sevgili akrabaların seni bekler. Derhal dışarı!" Beni kolumdan tutarak kükredi "WALBURGA!"

Kolumu sallayarak ondan kurtuldum ve geri çekildim "Beni yalnız bırak!" Burnundan derin bir nefes aldı "Benimle birlikte hemen aşağı geliyorsun! Soran olursa da hazırlamanın uzun sürdüğünü söylersin."

"Ben bu evin hanımıyım. İstemediğim sürece kimseye hesap vermek zorunda değilim." Orion gülünce dişlerim birbirine kenetlendi "Bu evin hanımı mı? Sen daha üç aylık gelinsin, Walburga. Üç! Eğer bilmek istiyorsan, bu evin hanımı annem Melania Black'tir ve sana tavsiyem, onunla iyi geçin. Evin hanımı olabilmek için hangi vasıflara sahip olman gerektiğini sana seve seve anlatır."

"Beni iyi dinle! Evlilik bağı yüzünden sana ve ailene saygıda hiç kusur etmedim ama bu yeni yılda tüm bu düzen değişecek. Herkes haddini ve yerini bilecek. Sen de o zaman kimin hanım olduğunu görürsün."

"Sen kafayı yemişsin!" Orion kaçarcasına odadan çıktı. Ben de arkasından kapıyı kilitledim. Daha şimdiden, biraz çirkeflikle olsa bile, istediğimi yapabiliyordum ve kocamı yönetebiliyordum. İşte, böyle böyle herkes hizaya girecekti. Önce gereksiz akrabalarımızın sonra da Melania ve Arcturus Black'in bu evden bağını kesecektim.

Aynanın karşısına geçerek elimi karnıma koydum "Tanrım, bu yıl senden tek isteğim; bu evdeki iktidarımı güçlendirecek, sağlıklı, erkek bir varis. Lütfen, duy sesimi!"


	4. 21 Ocak 1959

Agresif çıkışımı o gece evde olup da duymayan kalmamıştı ve ne yazık ki aile içinde tepkilere neden olmuştu ama kesinlikle buna değerdi. Mutlu bir evliliğim olmayabilirdi ama huzuru sağlamak benim elimdeydi. Benimle aynı tavrı gösterene kadar Orion'la bırak bebek için deneme yapmayı, benimle konuşmasına dahi izin vermedim. El mi yaman bey mi yaman!

Bir süre sadece kendi odamda vakit geçirdim; odamdaki banyoyu kullanıyor, yemeğimi bile odamda yiyordum. Konuştuğum tek kişi Druella'ydı. O da yazışarak. Kapım iki hafta gibi bir süre boyunca hep kilitli kaldı ve içeri sadece ev cinlerinin girmesine izin verdim. Henüz bir varis vermediğim için her türlü nazımı çekmek zorundaydılar ve işe yarıyordu.

Yılbaşı gecesinden yirmi - yirmi beş gün sonra Orion kapıma dikildi "Walburga, konuşmak istiyorum." benden ses gelmeyince kapıyı tekrar tıklattı "Walburga, orada mısın?" Daha fısıltıyla "Kreacher!" dememle, Kreacher odanın ortasında belirdi. Hemen tuvalet masasına geçip saçlarımı düzeltmeye başladım "Orion'a burada olduğumu söyle, Kreacher." Kreacher'ın kafası karışmıştı ama dediğimi yaptı.

"Kreacher," dedi Orion, kapının arkasında olduğu için sesi boğuk geliyordu "Walburga'ya söyle, onunla konuşmalıyım." Kreacher bana bakınca aynadan kendime bakarak kaşlarımı kaldırıp dudak büktüm "Bak sen... Konuşacakmış." Kreacher'a döndüm "Ona banyoda olduğumu, beklemesini söyle." Kreacher ikiletmeden ya da sorgulamadan dediğimi yaptı. Bu ev cinini severdim. En azından Orion'dan akıllıydı.

Yerimden kalkıp banyoya geçtim; soyunup küvete girdim. Doğrusu, Orion'u bekletmeye karar verene kadar aklımda banyo yapmak yoktu. Banyoda biraz oyalandım, saçlarımı yaptım, yüzümü pudralayıp, kapıyı açtım. Orion'un sırtı bana dönüktü ama kapı açılınca o da bana döndü. Kapıyı, eğer sinirime dokunursa, suratına çarpabilmek için ardına kadar açmadım.

"Ne istiyorsun, Orion?" Eliyle içeri işaret etti "Odandan çık da konuşalım. Ya da girelim içeri, odanda konuşalım." Tek kaşımı şüpheyle kaldırarak ona baktım "Söylediklerimi idrak mı ettin yoksa beni yine annenin tabiriyle yola getirmeye mi çalışıyorsun?" Kapıya yaslandı "Sana önemli bir haber vermeye geldim."

"Nedir o? Yoksa beni boşuyor musun? İsabetli karar olurdu. Annene babana laf geçiremiyorsun diye başkasının kızının başını yakmana gerek yok, değil mi?" Başını iki yana salladı "Boşanmak mı? Walburga, bu aklımdan bile geçmedi. Sen de düşünme sakın... Evlenirken bozulmaz yemin ettik. Boşanırsak ölürüz." imalı bir kahkaha attım "Yani her durumda ömrümüz boyunca birbirimizin esiriyiz."

"Walburga lütfen." dedi boğuk bir sesle "Evlilik öncesinde iyiydik ve evlendiğimiz akşam aile içindeki rollerimizi kabullendik. Memnun olmasan da karım gibi davran, lütfen." Gözlerimi devirdim "Aile içindeki rollerimiz mi? Orion biz bir aile değiliz. Aile dediğin anne, baba ve çocuklardan oluşur. Bizim aile olmamız için eksik olan çocuklar değil, fazlalık olan senin ailen. Sen; annen ve babanla bir ailesin, benimle değil. Anne, baba ve çocuktan fazlası akrabadır. Ailen bu evde olduğu sürece sen ve ben asla bir aile olamayız."

"Ben de seninle bunu konuşmak istiyordum... Annem olanların farkında. Akıllı bir kadındır. Bunun için babamla bir karar verdiler ve... Annenle babam evden ayrılıyor." Soğukkanlılığımı bozmadım "Ne zaman?" Yüzünü ekşitti "Ş-şimdi. Onlarla vedalaşalım istedim."

Odadan boy gösterisi yaparak çıktım. Melania ve Arcturus Black harbi harbi evden gidiyorlardı. Onlara bakarken hafifçe ama dostane olmayan tavırla gülümsedim "Yeni evinizde mutluluklar, efendim. Tabii eski alışkanlıkları geride bırakmak zor olur ama- eh, yeniliğe de bu kadar kapalı olmayın."

"Bundan hiç memnun değilim." dedi Bayan Black, dudaklarını büzüm büzüm büzerek "ancak oğlumu iki arada bir derede bırakmak istemedim. Sonuçta karısısın yani. Umarım sen de bunun bilincine varırsın artık." güldüm "Merak etmeyin, efendim. Evin HANIMI olarak artık her şey kontrolüm altında. Bundan böyle kendimi varislerimi en iyi şekilde yetiştirmek için uğraşacağım."

"Önce bir doğur da sonra yetiştirme kısmını düşünürsün." Kaşlarım çatılınca onlar da gerginlik çıkmadan gitti. Onların gidişiyle de Orion'a yaklaştım "Akıllıca davranacağını biliyordum. Artık sadece varisimizi düşünebiliriz. Tabii, annen haklı, önce doğması gerekiyor." Onu odama kadar götürdüm ve ikinci kez denedik. Evdeki fazlalıktan kurtulduğum için artık bir varis istiyordum.


	5. 19 Mayıs 1959

Aylar birbirini kovalıyordu; zamanın bu kadar hızlı geçmesi normal miydi? Bundan dokuz ay önce yere göğe sığdıramadıkları dünya evine girmiştim ve dört ay önce de kayınvalidemle kayınpederimi evden göndermeyi başarmıştım. Şimdi ise başarımın temsili karnımın içinde büyüyordu. Dört aylık hamileydim ve önümde daha beş ay olmasına rağmen kendimi karpuz gibi hissediyordum. Yattığım yerde büyüyordum.

Hamileliğin olumlu yanları da vardı. Mesela Melania ve Arcturus Black'in karşısında elimi karnıma koyarak kasım kasım kasılabiliyordum. Kasım demişken, bir sorun çıkmazsa, bebeğin doğumu ekim veya kasım gibi hesaplanmıştı. Doğum için gergindim ama onu düşünmemeye çalışıyordum. Tüm kadınlar gibi, ben de üstesinden gelebilirdim. Druella da yanımda olacaktı.

Olumlu yanlardan devam edelim. Hamile olduğum için artık yediklerime çok da dikkat etmem gerekmiyordu ve her an istediğimi yiyebiliyordum. Alphard karnımda ritm tutmayı seviyordu. Bebek zarar görmese bile sanatçı bir yanı olacaktı, orası kesin. Onun dışında, Cygnus pek aldırmıyordu. Onu suçlayamam, sonuçta kendisinin üç çocuğu olmuştu.

Alt katta duyduğum tıkırtılar beni yattığım yerden kaldırdı. Bakmak için indiğimde Orion, evin boş odalarından birinde, daha önce hiç görmediğim bir adamla konuşuyordu. Beni fark edince "Canım, seni uyandırdık mı?" diye sordu. İşte yine evcilik oyununa başlıyorduk zira bana asla baş başayken 'canım' demezdi. Gülümseyerek oyununa ortak oldum "Uyumuyordum. Aslında Druella gelecekti.. Siz ne yapıyorsunuz burada?"

Orion bana bakarken yanındaki adamı işaret etti. Adam fazlasıyla İspanyollara benziyordu "Bu Bay Harris. Usta bir mobilyacıdır. Bebek odası onun elinden çıksın istedim." Bana bir katalog uzattı "Bunlar Bay Harris'in daha önceki çalışmaları."Hepsine hızlıca bir göz attım "Hoş görünüyorlar." Bay Harris başını hafifçe öne eğerek teşekkür etti. Sonra da "Bebeğin cinsiyeti nedir?" diye sordu "Asa çıtlatma yaptınız mı?"

"Asa çıtlatma nedir?" diye soran Orion'un bunu bilmemesine doğrusu pek şaşırmadım. "Cinsiyet gelişimini tamamlamış bebeğin kız mı yoksa erkek mi olduğunu doğumdan önce öğrenmeni sağlayan bir büyü. Anne adayı asasını birkaç dakika boyunca karnında gezdiriyor sonra da asasını çıplak eliyle ovalıyor. Asa çıtırdadığında ucundan çıkan ışık beyazsa kız, su yeşiliyse erkektir. Bugün Druella'yla bunu yapacaktık ama daha gelmedi."

Orion, Bay Harris'e baktı "Büyü sonucu belli olduğunda sizinle iletişime geçerim, o zaman da son düzenlemeleri yaparız." Bay Harris "Tabii, Bay Black." dedi sonra bana baktı "Oda için özellikle bir isteğiniz var mı, Bayan Black?" Kendimi bebek bakarken hayal edemediğim için "Beşiği ev cinlerinin de kolayca ulaşabileceği şekilde tasarlarsanız, sevinirim." dedim.

Bay Harris giderken bu kez de başka bir büyücü geldi. O da evde yapılacak tadilatlar için gelmişti. Büyücü bir bebeğin nelere sebep olabileceğini pek bilmediğimiz için kapıları ve pencereleri güçlendirmek istiyordu Orion. Aynı şekilde, merdivenler de kontrolden geçti.

O sırada Druella gelmişti ve biz, benim odama geçtik. Biraz sohbet ettik ama ikimiz de güncel olaylardan ziyade bebeğin cinsiyetini merak ettiğimiz için hemen asa çıtlatmaya geçtik. "Asan karnınla uzun uzun temas etsin. Asa tutmadığın elinle de karnını okşa. Bebek büyüyü hissedeceği için biraz hareketlenecek ama merak etme, ona zarar verecek bir büyü değil. Asa titremeye başlayana kadar şunu söyleyeceksin: Infantem Sexus Revelare."

Dediğini yapmaya başladım ve sahiden de dedikleri oluyordu. Önce bebek huzursuz edici bir şekilde kıpırdanmaya başladı. Canımı yakıyordu ama durmadım. Druella'ya güvenim tamdı. Bebek durunca asam titremeye başladı. Sanki kontrolsüzce etrafa büyüler atacak gibiydi. Ben panikleyince, Druella "Hadi, ovala." dedi. Asama daha dokunmamla iyi bir pat sesi duyuldu ve yemyeşil bir ışık havai fişek gibi odanın içinde patladı.

Bundan sonra ne mi oldu? Çığlıklarım tüm evi inletti: "ERKEK!"


	6. 3 Kasım 1959

Hızla büyüyen tek şey karnım değildi, süt dolu göğüslerim de o kadar irileşmişti ki sanki ağzıma girecekmiş gibi hissediyordum. Özellikle bel ağrım giderek artarken artık tamamen yattığım yerden kalkamaz oldum.

Eskiden kendime karpuz derdim ama şimdi aşırı şişirilmiş bir balona dönüşmüştüm. Sanki her an patlayacaktım. Doğrusu, hamilelik bana aşırı kilo aldırmamıştı. Bileklerim, kollarım, bacaklarım ve yüzüm eskisi gibi görünüyordu.

Belimin ağrısından uyku tutmamıştı. Oturma odasında otururken belime bir yastık koyarak sırtımı Orion'a yasladım. O da elini karnıma koyarak okşadı. Bebek bu akşam kıpır kıpırdı ki normalde de hareketli bir bebekti ancak bu sefer farklı olduğunu hissedebiliyordum. Sanki bir şey, bebeği huzursuz ediyordu.

İlk çocuğumuza Orion'un ismini verecektik. Tabii ikinci isim olarak. Yani, evde bir isim söylendiğinde aynı anda iki kişinin tepki vermesini kimse istemez. Cygnus üç kızıyla aşırı meşgul bir baba olduğu için, küçük Orion'un vaftiz babası olması için Alphard'ı seçtik. O da bize ilk isim olarak Sirius'u önerdi. İsim güzel ve manidardı. Böylelikle bebeğimizin ismi netleşti: Sirius Orion Black.

Bebeğin cinsiyetini öğrendikten sonra aile içinde biraz şov yapmadım değil ama buna hakkım vardı. Sirius sıradan bir bebek değildi, o yıllar sonra gelecek ilk erkek bebekti. Hal böyle olunca, böbürlenmemek elde değildi. Yanlış hatırlamıyorsam doğan son erkek bebek Cygnus'tu ya da Orion bile olabilir. Doğrusu, kocamın yaşından haberim yoktu.

"Kreacher'a söyleyelim sana banyoyu hazırlasın." dedi Orion, kulağıma doğru. Sonra boynumu öptü. Beni sahiden seviyor muydu yoksa bir kadın olduğum için mi bana çekiliyordu bilmiyorum. Ona bakarak "Druella sıcak suyun iyi geldiğini söylemişti." dediğimde Kreacher'ı çağırdı. Gece saat bir sularıydı ama Kreacher yine de ikinci kez seslenmemize gerek kalmadan karşımızda belirdi.

Kreacher banyoyu hazırlayana kadar ben yavaş yavaş yukarı çıkacağım için şimdiden ayaklandım. Karnım yüzünden attığım adımı bile göremiyordum. Bunun için Orion, merdivenler çıkarken de bana yardım ediyordu.

Küvete girdiğimde belimden önce güçlü bir tak sesi duyuldu. Sonra da gelen rahatlıkla gözlerimi kapatarak uyukladım. Karnıma ilk sancı saplandığında karnımı okşayarak "Şhh!" dedim "Sakin ol, oğlum." Sirius kıpır kıpırdı yine. Tekrar sancı geldiğinde gözlerimi açtım. Küvetin içindeki su pembe bir renk almıştı.

"ORION!" diye bağırmamla yan odada bekleyen Orion içeri daldı. Kolumdan tutarak kalkmama yardım etti, vücudumu havluyla sardıktan sonra beni taşıyarak haftalar önce doğum odası olarak ayarladığımız odaya getirdi. Henüz nemli bedenime geceliğimi giyerken o da St.Mungo'dan ebe getirmek için gitti. Yatağa uzanıp bekledim. İlk sancılarım adet sancısından biraz daha güçlüydü ancak sonrakiler, sanki biri içime kızgın demir sokmaya çalışıyormuş gibi his vermeye başladı. Bu his, dayanılmaz bir hal alınca çığlık attım.

Ebenin dediğine göre düzensiz nefes alıyordum ve çektiğim sancı yetersizdi -ki ben ağlamak üzereydim- bunun için doğumu hem riske sokuyordum hem de geciktiriyordum. Neyse ki iki saat sonra Orion, Druella'yı getirebildi. Yanımda o varken, kendimi güvende hissediyordum. O da benimle birlikte nefes egzersizlerini yaptı. Bu sefer de başım dönmeye başlamıştı.

Onlardan sıkılınca yataktan kalkıp, pencerenin önüne geçtim. Yağmur yağıyordu ve hava rüzgarlıydı. Druella bana bağırdı "Walburga! Yatağa geri dön!" Pencerenin pervazına tüm gücümle tutunarak, ayakta durduğum için bacağımdan da destek alarak, ıkındım. Aniden gelen hafifleme hissiyle iç çekerek ebeye baktım. Bacaklarımın arasından düşen küçük kafayı tutmuştu. Sonra o küçük kafanın sesi duyuldu. O ağlarken ben de ağlıyordum.

Ebe yapması gereken her şeyi yaptıktan sonra Sirius'u kucağıma verdi. Bu ufaklık, daha önce gördüğüm tüm bebeklerden daha iri ve daha ağırdı. Yusyuvarlak suratı, tombul yanakları, boğumlu kolları ve bacakları vardı ve evet, o bir erkekti. Asa çıtlatma bizi yanıltmamıştı. İncecik, kara saçları kafasına yapışmıştı. Onu biraz emzirdim. Tabii, doğmak yorucu bir eylem olduğu için çok acıkmıştı.

Druella burası birkaç saat içinde ziyaretçiyle dolup taşacağı için çarşafları değiştirdi. Kucağımda bebeğimle yatağa uzandığımda ilk ziyaretçimiz Orion oldu. Sirius'u kucağına alarak onu bir süre hayranlıkla izledi "Çok güzel görünüyor." Ebe bir bana bir de Sirius'a baktı "Sağlıklı bir oğlan dünyaya getirdiniz, Bayan Black." sonra bize doğum sonrası hakkında bilgilendirme yapıp, benim de kontrollerimden sonra gitti.

Öğlen olmadan akraba ziyaretleri başladı. Melania Black elbette ki kocasıyla birlikte geldi. Arcturus Black hem beni rahatsız etmemek hem de odada kalabalık yapmamak için torununu (Sirius onun ilk torunuydu) odanın dışında gördü. Ancak Melania, kocası kadar anlayışlı bir kadın değildi.

"Seni tebrik ederim, canım." dedi yapmacık bir gülümsemeyle "İlk bebeğini kucağına aldın. Artık anne olduğuna göre, çocukça hareketlerini geride bırakırsın diye umuyorum. Her ne kadar erkek bir varis yetiştirecek olsan da sadece babası değil, sen de ona örnek olmalısın. Bir anne modeli olarak, büyüdüğünde eş seçimini etkileyeceğini unutma." Gözlerimi kıstım "Sanıyorum ki Orion'u yetiştirirken iyi bir model olamadınız. Bunları bana öğüt olsun diye değil, kuyruk acınızı gizlemek için söylüyorsunuz. Size yaptıklarımı hala atlatamıyorsunuz. Evin hanımının el değiştirmesi sizi çıldırtıyor çünkü artık otorite siz değilsiniz."

"Her ne kadar Black ailesi kraliyet ailesi kadar değerli olsa da bu bir iktidar oyunu değil." Bu sözüne gülmüştüm çünkü daha korkak bir hamle yapamazdı "Bakın, Bayan Black. Savaş başlattıktan ve hamlelerinizi yaptıktan sonra geri çekilemezsiniz. Bu çok onursuz bir davranış olur. En başından beri bunu bir iktidar oyununa çeviren sizdiniz. Beni yönetmeye çalıştınız ancak unutuyorsunuz ki, ben de bir Black'im. Kimsenin emri altına girecek değilim. Ben bu kadar dik duruşlu bir kadın olduğum için de en onurlu Black varislerini ben yetiştireceğim."

Söylediklerim tabii ki Melania Black'i kızdırıyordu. Bana olan tahammülünü yitirdiğinde odadan çıktı. Druella nefesini tutmuş bana bakıyordu "Kadını resmen morarttın." Ona bakarak iç çektim "Konumuma ve otoriteme saygı göstermediği sürece daha çok morarır... Bu arada, Sirius nerede? Bayağıdır emzirmiyorum onu."

Druella odadan çıktıktan sonra on dakika içinde kucağında Sirius ile döndü "Cygnus, kızlarla gelmiş. Kızları ufaklıkla tanıştırıyordu." Güldüm "Narcissa 'bu nereden çıktı şimdi' diyordur kesin." Birbirimize bakarak güldük. Ben Sirius'u emzirirken o da bana yardım ediyordu "Ayaklarını gıdıkla da memedeyken uyumasın." Sirius doğduğundan beri uyuyormuş gibi görünüyordu zaten ama yine de dediğini yaptım.

Bir süre sonra Alphard beni odada ziyaret etti "Merhabalar hanımlar!" Sırayla elimizi öptü. Bana bakarak sırıttı "Nasılsın, turşu fıçısı?" Koluna yumruk attığımda gülerek Sirius'u kucağına aldı "Tanrım, bir tane de oğlum olduğuna göre artık hiç evlenmeyebilirim. Nasılsa siz hiç boş durmuyorsunuz." Druella ile birbirimize baktık ama Alphard'a kızamadık. Haksız sayılmazdı.

"Babasına benziyor." diye yorum yaptı "Özellikle de gözleri." Olduğum yerde dikleşmeye çalıştım "Açtı mı gözlerini?" Alphard başını salladı "Tek gözünü açtı. Şapşal şapşal bakıyor. Çirkin şey seni! Zaten şişkosun bir de. Oğlum, senin bu hayatta hiç şansın yok. Olsun! İki müzmin bekar takılırız." Ona sıkıca sarıldı, ellerini öptü. Bebekler çok ilginçti. Henüz sadece birkaç saattir tanısak da onlara bayılıyorduk.

Alphard, Sirius'u bana verdi "Canın çıkmış gibi görünüyor. Seni daha fazla yormayayım." Odadan çıktığında uyumak için yastığımı yatırdım. Hem ben hem de Sirius uyku haline geçtiğimizde Druella onu kollarımın arasında alarak beşiğine koydu. Ben de Druella'nın Sirius'a göz kulak olduğunu bilmenin rahatlığıyla uykuya teslim oldum.


	7. 14 Şubat 1960

Acısıyla tatlısıyla ve tüm yorgunluğuyla Sirius'u üç aylık etmeyi başarmıştım. O oldukça sevimli bir bebekti ve tıpkı hamileliğimde olduğu gibi, dışarı çıktığında da pek hareketliydi. Sanırım biraz ondan bahsetsem iyi olur. Beni sadece bir kere çok üzdü o da artık meme emmek istemediğini anladığım andı. Biraz zorladık ama Sirius kesinlikle emzirilmekten nefret ediyordu.

Bunu tabii ki Kreacher ve benden başka kimse bilmiyordu. Tüm sülaleme, daha bebeğini emziremiyor, dedirtmeyecektim. Emzirme sorunu dışında, Sirius'un beslenme sorunu yoktu. Kreacher'ın hazırladığı karışımları zevkle içiyordu ve hızla büyüyordu. İkinci ayın sonuna doğru onun sihrini keşfettik. En sevdiği oyuncağına uzanamayınca onu büyü ile yanına çekmişti. O an küçüğümle ne kadar gurur duydum anlatamam. Olumsuz şeyleri kimsenin duymaması gibi, bu olayı tüm dünyaya duyurmuştum. Duysunlar, canım. Ne de olsa, ben bir büyücü yetiştiriyordum.

Sirius'un en sevdiği oyun, ki bu benim de en sevdiğim oyundu bu, babasını çıngırağıyla dövme oyunu. Orion bunu yapmasına kızıyordu ve tabii ki engel oluyordu ama başka hiçbir oyunu oynarken Sirius bu kadar eğlence dolu çığlıklar atmıyordu. Yalan yok, Sirius'un yerinde olmayı çok isterdim. Orion kötü biri değildi ama ondan nefret etmek için ömrüm boyunca ona eş olmak zorunda olduğumu hatırlamam yeterdi.

Orion'u tam anlamıyla artık görmezden geliyordum ve hayatımın merkezinde sadece Sirius vardı. Bu çocuk bana kendimi iyi hissettiriyordu ve sayesinde kafamı dağıtıyordum. Sadece çıkardığı sesleri dinlemek bile tuhaf bir heyecan veriyordu. Hayatımı onun odası ve kendi odam arasında geçirir olmuştum. Ah, bir de banyoda tabii. Sirius sabunlanmadığı sürece banyo yapmayı çok severdi. Suya vurmaktan keyif alırdı.

Şimdi, bu onun en sevdiğim anıydı. Onu göğsüme yatırmıştım ve o da orada uyuyakaldı. Uyurken çok daha güzeldi ve sessizliği huzur doluydu. Onu beşiğine koymamla arkamda kalan kapı açıldı. Gelenin Orion olduğunu biliyordum çünkü onu ayak sesinden tanımıştım. "Sessiz ol!" dedim kısık bir sesle. "İşin bitince misafir odasına gel. Sana söylemem gereken bir şey var." dedi ve oradan uzaklaştı.

Zaten işim bitmişti. Misafir odasına gittiğimde masanın üzerinde iki büyük, gösterişli çiçek duruyordu. Orion ise onlardan biraz uzakta, ayaktaydı. Çiçeklere işaret ettim "Bunlar da nereden çıktı?" Monoton bir ifadeyle "Bilmiyorum." diye yanıtladı "Kreacher sana geldiğini söyledi. Doğrusu, bakmadım kim göndermiş diye."

Çiçekleri kimin ve neden gönderdiğini Orion'un söyleyeceğinden daha çok merak ettiğim için masanın yanına geçtim. İlk baktığım çiçeği babam göndermişti ve sevgililer günümü kutluyordu. Doğru ya! Bugün sevgililer günüydü. Güldüm "Babam göndermiş bunu. Sevgililer günümü kutluyor." diğer çiçeğe geçince bir an donup kaldım. Gönderen kişi Nicholas Avery'di. "Bu da Alphard'tan." diyerek geçiştirdim.

Nicholas'ın neden böyle bir saygısızlık yaptığını anlamıyordum. Başka vakit olsa adresler karıştı herhalde derdim ancak Avery ile bir geçmişim vardı. Anlaşmazlıklar baş gösterene kadar birbirimize sırılsıklam aşıktık. Sonra kavgalar, kavgalar ve kavgalar. Birbirimizden nefretle ayrıldık. Şimdi evliydim ve üç ay önce de bebeğimi kucağıma almıştım. Daha fazla sinirlenmeden Avery'nin kartını şömineye attım. Neyse ki sevgililer günü şubat ayında ve lüzumsuz şeylerden kurtulmak daha kolay oluyor.

"Sen bana ne diyecektin?" diye sordum başımı çiçeklerden kaldırarak. Yanıma yaklaştı, aramızda çok az mesafe vardı. Cebinden kadife bir kutu çıkarıp açtı "Sevgililer günün kutlu olsun." Ona bakarak güldüm "Buna gerçekten hiç gerek yoktu." Yalan! Aldığı inci yüzüğe aşık olmuştum. Elimi tutup yüzüğü taktı "Bu akşam bunu parmağından çıkarmazsan beni çok memnun edersin."

"Bu akşam mı? Bir yere mi gidiyoruz?" Elimi bıraktı "Çift olarak sevgililer günü kokteyline davetliyiz. Avery düzenliyor ve çok sayıda safkan aile davetli... Aslında sadece çiftler." İç geçirdim "Aslında yorgunum ve Sirius'u evde bir başına bırakma fikri kulağa hiç hoş gelmiyor ama dayanmaya çalışırım." konuşurken kafama bir detay takıldı. Avery mi demişti o? Umarım Nicholas Avery'den bahsetmiyordu. Beni yanağımdan öptü "Çok yorulursan 'Bebeğimizin yanına dönmeliyiz' deyip erkenden ayrılabiliriz... Sen bunu düşünme, akşam için hazır ol yeter ki."

Hazırlanmaya elbette banyo yaparak başladım. Bu sırada Kreacher benim kıyafetimi ayarlıyordu. Elbette dar bir elbise giymeyi planlıyordum çünkü yeni doğum yapmış bir kadın olarak, insanların hala nasıl da dal gibi olduğumu görmesini istiyordum. Sadece ben değil, oraya gelecek çoğu cadı bir şeylerle gösteriş yapacaktı. Kimisi benim gibi ne kadar zayıf ve güzel olduğunu gösterecekti, kimisi karnındaki bebeği, kimisi kocasının hediyesini kimisi de pek başarılı, evlilik çağına gelmiş kızını ya da oğlunu.

Elbisemi giyerken olduğumdan daha da zayıf görünmek için içime korse de giydim. Dışarıdan bakıldığında görünmediği için endişelenmeme gerek yoktu. Elbisemi Kreacher sevgililer gününe özel mürdüm moru seçmişti. Hoş bir renkti ancak her zaman tercih ettiğim söylenemez. Orion'un hediyesiyle uyumlu olması için diğer takılarımı da inci setinden seçtim.

Akşam olduğunda, Sirius'u Kreacher'a emanet ederek Avery Malikanesi'ne gittik. Büyük bir kalabalık malikanenin her yerine dağılmıştı. Orion arkadaşlarına takılırken ben de kendi arkadaşlarımı bularak yanlarına geçtim. Giselle Yaxley pek yapmacık tavrıyla "Walburga!" dedi ve gülümsedi "Canım, seni bayağıdır buralarda göremiyorduk. Neredeydin?" onu Amanda Goyle destekledi "Sahiden! Yoksa Orion seni eve mi kilitliyor?"

Tok bir kahkaha attım "Orion mu? Ah, hayır! Orion bana pek kıymet verir. Geçtiğimiz kasım ayında bebeğimizi kucakladık. Ondan sonra da anca fırsat bulabildik." Giselle elini ağzına götürüp "Aaa!" dedi "Sen doğum mu yaptın? Dal gibisin, hiç belli olmuyor yeni doğum yaptığın... Bize neden söylemedin hamile olduğunu?" Neden olacak, o lanetli gözleriyle bebeğimi öldürmesinler diye. Hafifçe tebessüm ettim "Eh, o koşuşturmaca sırasında aklımdan çıkmış. Harika bir hamilelik oldu. Sağ olsun, Orion da bir dediğimi iki etmedi. Oğlumuzu, pek sağlıklı, kucağımıza aldık."

"Ne mutlu sana!" dedi Harlow Avery. Bu kadın, Nicholas'ın kuzeniydi. Sırayla onlara baktım "Sizde ne var ne yok? Yokluğumda neler kaçırdım bakalım?" Giselle bunu bekliyormuş gibi atıldı "Ignatius ve Lucretia Prewett'in arası çok kötü diyorlardı. Lucretia ağlayıp ağlayıp duruyormuş, zavallı kızcağız. Duymuşsunuzdur, Lucretia'nın bebeği olmuyor." Elbette biliyordum çünkü Lucretia, Orion'un ablasıydı. Bunu bana yeni bir habermiş gibi aktarmaları çok komikti.

"Formunuzdan düşmüşsünüz, kızlar." dedim alaycı bir tavırla "aksi takdirde siz asla bilmem kaç yıllık olayları anlatmazdınız, değil mi?" Amanda pek bozulmuştu "Ne yapalım, haber kalmadı ki! Herkes evlendiğinden beri buralar sessiz sedasız. Hepsi kendini eve kilitliyor. Sonra bir bakmışız çocuğu olmuş. Tamam, evlendiniz de azıcık sosyal olun!"

"Ne yalan söyleyeyim, bence sorun sizde, canlarım." dedim aşağılayıcı bir ifadeyle "Kendi hayatlarınıza bakın biraz da. Gençliğiniz, güzelliğiniz elden gidecek. Benden demesi, kız kurularına kimse bakmaz. Elinizi biraz çabuk tutun. Gözde bekarlar da anında kapılıyor. Bu gidişle evinizi kedi köpekle doldurursunuz siz."

O sırada Orion yanıma geldi "Walburga, biz çocuklarla arka tarafta olacağız." Başımı ona çevirdim "Tamam, canım." O gitmeden, Giselle "Orion!" dedi "Seni görmek ne hoş! Baba olmuşsun, tebrik ederim. Artık ufaklığa kardeş planlıyor olmalısınız." Orion hafifçe tebessüm edip yanımızdan ayrıldı. Onun bu kaçak tavrı Giselle'i çok eğlendirmişti "Bak, ben sana söyleyeyim, Wal. Orion kesinlikle ikinci çocuğu istiyor. Kardeşler arasındaki yaş farkını çok tutma ki büyürken birbirlerine arkadaş olsunlar."

Kardeş mi? İkinci bir bebek mi? Orion bunu istese bile ben kesinlikle istemiyordum. Ben eş olarak bir doğum yapmıştım ve şanslıydım ki bir oğlumuz olmuştu. Benim görevim burada bitmişti. İkinci bir hamilelik ve doğumu çekemezdim. Kızların yanından bir hışımla ayrıldım. Arkamdan ne diyecekleri umurumda değildi. Fazlasıyla sinirimi bozmuşlardı.

Onlardan kaçıp kendimi Nicholas Avery'nin yanında bulunca keşke kaçmasaydım diye düşündüm ama şimdi onların yanına geri dönemezdim. Nicholas göz ucuyla beni süzdükten sonra tutkulu tutkulu gözlerime baktı. Birlikte olduğumuz dönem de bunu yapıyordu ve aşırı derecede manipüle edici olduğu için sinir bozucuydu.

"Walburga!" dedi harika bir tonlamayla "Buraya gelerek beni ne kadar mutlu ettiğini bilemezsin." Ben evliydim ve bir de oğlum vardı. Bunu aklımdan çıkaramazdım. Resmi bir tavırla "Avery," dedim "davete teşrif etmemek saygısızlık olurdu. Orion ve ben ailemizin saygınlığını fazlasıyla önemsiyoruz." Kaşlarını çattı "Orion ve sen?"

"Bay Avery, kafanızı mağaradan çıkaracağım için çok üzgünüm ancak Orion ve ben bir buçuk sene önce evlendik." Dişlerini sıktığını gördüm. Kulağıma doğru yaklaşıp fısıldadı "Hiç kimse seni benim kadar mutlu edemez, hiç kimse seni benim kadar sevemez." Kafamı geriye vererek ondan biraz uzak durdum "Kuru laf yapıyorsun yine. Sen beni mutlu edebilseydin, ben senin için dünyaları karşıma almaya hazır olduğumda bunu yapardın. Bu arada artık sadece evli bir kadın değil ayrıca da bir anneyim. Yuvamı, Ailemi ve oğlumu zedeleyecek bir şey yaparsan, seni mahvederim."

"Öfkelenince çok tatlı oluyorsun, sevgilim. Seni kızdırdığım için üzgünüm ama yüzünün bu halini çok özlemişim. Doğrusu sana dair her şeyi çok özledim. Müzik gibi sesini, teninin sarhoş edici kokusunu, o manalı bakışlarını, insanı arzuyla çağıran dudaklarını." Etkilenmemeye çalışıyordum "Walburga, sen formaliteden fazlasına layık bir kadınsın." Üslubumu biraz bozdum "Sen de laf anlamaz herifin tekisin. Evliyim ve bir de oğlum var. Seninle ilgili her şeyi de ben geçmişime gömdüm. Sen önüne baksan iyi edersin."

Hiç halim kalmamıştı ama davetlilerin çoğu gidene kadar beklemeye karar verdim. Bu sırada da Orion'a yakın duruyordum ki hem Nicholas ne kadar ciddi olduğumu anlasın hem de kızlar boş boş konuşup canımı sıkmasın. Doğrusu bu akşamı, Sirius'a ninni söyleyerek geçirmeyi tercih ederdim.


	8. 6 Nisan 1960

Yatağımın soğukluğu beni daha önce hiç bu kadar rahatsız etmemişti. Aynı şekilde kalbimin de terk edilmiş hissi tüm duygularımı sanki boşluğa düşürüyordu. Yalnızlıkla cebelleşiyordum. Soğuk ve kuru ellerime nemlendirici sürerken, boynum bükük oturuyordum makyaj masasının karşısında. Dudaklarım büküktü, başımı kaldıramıyordum.

Pencerede hissettiğim hareketlilik önce dikkatimi çekti sonra da beni yerimden yavaşça kaldırdı. Kar beyaz, çok güzel bir baykuş gelmişti. Aylardır sürekli geliyordu zaten. Bu kadar kederli olmamın sebebiydi bu gösterişli hayvan.

Ayağındaki mektubu alıp, göndericiyi her ne kadar biliyor olsam da kontrol ettim. Yine Nicholas Avery'di ama yine mektubunda ne yazdığını öğrenemeyecektim çünkü baykuşu uçurduktan sonra, misafir odasına inerek mektubu hiç açmadan şömineye attım. Yaz gelip de sıcak günler başladığında eski aşığımdan gelen mektupları nasıl imha edeceğimi bilmiyordum.

Zarfın tamamen kül olduğunu gördükten sonra, işimi bitirmiş, tam da odama geri dönüyordum ki, merdivenlerin hemen başında Orion ile karşılaştım. Bir şey söylemeyip, öylece yoluma devam etmeyi düşünmüştüm ama o "Walburga," dedi ve durmak zorunda kaldım "sen evde miydin? Çıktın sanmıştım." Elimi merdivenin başındaki topuza koyarak destek aldım "Nereye çıkacaktım?" Yüzünü ekşitti "Bugün Druella ile buluşmayacak mıydın?"

Bunu nasıl unuttum bilmiyorum ve pek de umursamıyorum ama unutmuştum işte. Druella bugün için beni evine, çaya davet etmişti. Kötü ruh halim sebebiyle, onunla görüşmeyi başta hiç istememiştim ama belki konuşmak kendimi iyi hissettirirdi, bilemiyordum. Orion'a baktım "Tamamen aklımdan çıkmış. Şimdi hazırlanır çıkarım."

Üst kata çıkarken "Kreacher!" diye bağırdım "Sirius'u hazırla." Orion hala Sirius'un memeden kesildiğini bilmiyordu ki bence bilmesine de gerek yoktu. Ne de olsa bir süre sonra Sirius katı gıdaları yemeye başlayacaktı ve sütten kesilip kesilmediğinin bir önemi kalmayacaktı. Sirius demişken, onun diş çıkarmaya başladığı dönemdeydik ve eline geçirdiği her şeyi ısırıyordu.

Odama geçtiğimde, dolaptan elime ilk gelen elbiseyi hemencecik üzerime geçirdim. Saçlarımı da açık bıraktım ve hiç takı takmadım. Biliyorum, başka bir zaman olsa özene bezene hazırlanırdım ama şu an kendimi hiç o ruh halinde hissetmiyordum. Saçlarımı tararken ve hatta giyinirken bile sıkılmıştım.

Giyindikten sonra makyaj masasının karşısında allık sürerken gözlerim aynadaki görüntüme takılıp kaldı. Bu bendim. Benim dudağım, benim burnum, benim yanaklarım; ama karşımdaki kadın bana sanki bir yabancıydı. Benim gözlerim daha önce hiç böyle hüzünle dolmamıştı. Karşımda gördüğüm güçlü Walburga değil, ağlak kadınlardan biriydi.

Kapının çalınmasıyla kendime gelip bağırdım "Ne oldu?" Kapının arkasındaki Kreacher konuştu "Efendi Sirius hazır, hanımım." Benim de işim bitmek üzereydi zaten "Tamam!" dedikten sonra aynadan tekrar kendime baktım. Gözüm dalıp gittiğim için bir tarafım tupturuncu boyanmıştı. Silerek tekrar sürdüm allığımı. Aslında bunu da sürmezdim ama yüzüm pek renksizdi.

Ayağa kalkıp kendime bir kez de boy aynasından baktım. Kendimden ne kadar nefret ettiğimi şimdi şimdi fark ediyordum. Bu sıralar aynalara küssem iyi olurdu belki de. Yine dalıp gidiyordum ama bu sefer kendime engel olup odamdan çıktım ve olası bir mektup ihtimaline karşı kapımı da arkamdan kilitledim. Evden Sirius'u da alıp ayrılmadan önce Kreacher'a "Orion sorarsa çıktığımı söylersin." dedim.

Doğumdan önce hemen hemen her yere cisimlenerek giderdim ancak Sirius bize hızır otobüs alışkanlığı kazandırmıştı. Hala cisimlenmeyi tercih ederdim tabii ama şikayet ediyor değildim. Sonuçta, her ne kadar daha yavaş olsa da, otobüsten de direkt Druella'nın evinin önünde iniyordum.

Adrese ulaştığımızda dikkatimi ilk çeken, evin bahçesinde oyun oynayan kızlar oldu. Daha doğrusu Narcissa bir köşede oturmuş oyuncak bebeğinin iplik iplik saçlarını seviyordu ve Bellatrix de Andromeda'nın saçını yolmaya çalışıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Onları ayırmak için "Kızlar!" diye seslendim. Yakalandığını fark eden Bellatrix, Andromeda'yı sertçe iterek yere düşürdükten sonra elini arkasında saklayarak yanına geldi "Walburga hala!"

Onunla birlikte diğerleri de etrafıma toplandı. Kızlara tek tek sarılıp, onları öptükten sonra Andromeda, Sirius'a baktı "Onu kucağıma alabilir miyim?" Benim yerime hangi ara geldiğini görmediğim Druella, kızına cevap verdi "Hayır, Annie. O senin oyuncaklarından biri değil." Ama Sirius'u kendisi alıp öpüp kokladı. Onu sevmekten fırsat bulunca da "Hoş geldin!" dedi, bana bakarak ve birlikte içeri geçtik.

Kızlar Sirius için "Benim odamda dursun!" "Anne, lütfen onu benim odama koy!" "Anne, Sirius benim odamda kalamaz mı?" diye ciyak ciyak bağırıyorlardı. Druella, Sirius'u onlardan kurtarmaya çalışırken Cygnus'a kaptırdı. Bebeğim resmen oyuncak olmuştu. Cygnus, Sirius'u severken ben de onun saçlarını karıştırdım.

Sirius'u bize geri veren Cygnus "Ben gidiyorum, hanımlar." dedi ve karısını öpüp evden ayrıldı. Kızların Sirius krizi çözülmüş değildi ama Druella onu çok "kurcalamamaları" şartıyla Narcissa'nın korkuluklu yatağına yatırdı. Kızlar için iyi eğlence çıkmıştı. Biz de bu fırsattan istifade edip mutfağa geçtik. Çay çoktan hazırdı ve Druella tatlı bir masa hazırlamıştı.

"Seninle bayağıdır görüşemiyoruz." dedi çay servisini yapıp, karşıma oturduktan sonra "En son Avery'nin sevgililer günü kokteylinde ayaküstü denk geldik o kadar." Zar zor güldüm. O günü unutmak istiyordum ama bir şekilde karşıma çıkıp duruyordu. "Ben de seni çok özledim aslında ama bir türlü fırsat bulamadım yazmaya. Sirius'un rutini biraz düzensiz olunca."

"Tahmin edebiliyorum." Güldüğü için ben de güldüm. Şaka bir yana sahiden de Sirius'un rutini düzensizdi. Bu da beni yoruyordu ama asıl bıkkınlık ve bitkinlik sebebim Nicholas'tı. Druella beni süzdü "Seni pek renksiz gördüm." Oysa ki bu görüntüden kaçmak için allık da sürmüştüm.

Sessiz kaldığım için bir şey olduğunu anlayıp bunun ne olduğunu sordu. Eskiden Druella'dan hiç hoşlanmazdım ve o sarı saçlarını tel tel yolmak isterdim ama daha sonra bunun sebebinin kıskançlık olduğunu fark ettim. Minik kardeşimi aldığı için onu sevmemiştim ve kıskanmıştım. Şimdi ise o benim en yakın arkadaşımdı ve sanırım ona neler olduğundan bahsetmeliydim. Benim sırdaşım olabilirdi.

"Hogwarts'tayken çok samimi olduğum bir çocuk vardı. Avery. Son sınıfın son aylarında ilişkimiz arkadaşlıktan öteye geçti ve ikimizin arasında güçlü bir aşk bağı oluştu. Yirmili yaşlarımın başına kadar ilişkimiz devam etti ve ben artık evleneceğimizi düşünüyordum. Beklediğim gibi olmadı ve sürekli kavga etmeye başladık. Sonunda ise ayrıldık. Sevgililer gününde bana çiçek gönderdi. Yazdığı notu okumadan attım tabii. Orion, Avery'nin daveti olduğunu söylediğinde biraz şüphelendim ama çok da düşünmemeye çalıştım. Davette benimle sanki hiç ayrılmamışız daha hala berabermişiz gibi konuştu. Etkilenmedim de değil ama ben artık eski ben değilim! Evlendim ve anne oldum. Eski aşık Walburga geçmişte kaldı. Beni üzmesi, canımı yakması ve kafamı karıştırması yetmezmiş gibi bana gün aşırı mektup gönderiyor."

Artık kendimi tutamayacak raddeye ulaştığımda gözyaşlarım yanaklarımdan süzüldü "Neden bunlar hala fırsatı varken yapmadı, Druella? Beni özlemesi için hayatım boyunca birinin esiri mi olmam gerekiyordu?" Druella donup kalmıştı ve sadece "Ağlama lütfen." diyebildi. Bana mendil uzattı "Erkekler kalın kafalı ve körler. Seni zor anlarlar ve senin ona olan sevgini zor görürler."

"Tam on iki yıl. Benim onu sevdiğimi bu kadar yılda anca mı idrak edebildi? İş işten geçtikten sonra!" dedim dişlerimi sıkarak "Ben otuz beş yaşındayım. Aramızdaki her şeyi bitirdiğimizde yirmi üç yaşındaydım. Sonsuza dek onu bekleyeceğimi mi sandı acaba?.. Şimdi de gelmiş hayatıma dahil olmaya çalışıyor."

"Bence en iyisi bu konuda daha fazla canını sıkma ve hayatına devam et sen." Sorun da buradaydı. Onun bir yerlerde beni beklediğini bilmek hayatıma odaklanmama engel oluyordu. Tekrar ağlamaya başladım "Ondan nefret ediyorum! Her şeyi mahvetti!"

Akşama doğru biraz daha iyi hissediyordum ama sorunum ağlayarak çözülmediği için aklım hala karışıktı. Sirius'u alıp eve dönmek için kalktığımda Druella da kızları alıp benimle geleceğini söyledi. Başta onun bu isteğini pek anlayamamıştım ama eve döndüğümde sürpriz bir doğum günü partisiyle karşılaşınca Druella'ya bakarak güldüm. Doğum günümü unutmamıştım ama sabahtan beri kimse bir şey söylemediği için onların unuttuğunu düşünüp onlara kızmıştım.

Parti çok kalabalık değildi ama sevdiğim herkes buradaydı: Annem, babam, Alphard, Cygnus ve tabii Druella ile kızlar. Dahasına ihtiyacım yoktu zaten. Orion da vardı tabii ve organizatörlerden biriydi. Ona teşekkür ettim. Aramızda sevgi olmayabilirdi ama en azından bu evliliğe saygı duyuyor ve ona göre hareket ediyorduk.

Sırf evliliğime olan saygımdan dolayı Nicholas'ın gönderdiği hiçbir mektubu açmadım ve hepsini imha ettim ama sürpriz partiden sonra odamda, yatağımın üzerinde bulduğum kutu açılmayacak gibi değildi.

Kutunun içinden zümrüt bir yüzük çıktı ve bu yüzüğü çok iyi hatırlıyordum. Kendi aramızda söz yüzüğüydü bu. Diğer ergenler gibi şekerden değildi benim ilk söz yüzüğüm, gerçekten zümrüttü. Yanındaki not ise kalbimi bir kez daha parçalamaya yetti.

"Bu yüzüğün akibetini hatırlıyor musun? Beni terk ederken kafama atıp uzaklaşmıştın. Ben o ayrıldığımız noktadan hiç uzak kalamadım, Walburga. Hep geldim ve baktım. Belki bir gün sen de gelirsin diye. Günlerce attığın yüzüğü aradım, yıllarca seni aradığım gibi. Hala nazlısın, tıpkı o zamanlardaki gibi; ve çok daha göz alıcısın. Bana ne kadar kızgın olsan da bu yüzük sana ait.

Doğum günün kutlu olsun."


	9. 11 Mayıs 1960

Doğum günümden sonraki günler hava hissedilir derecede ısındı. Sirius'a artık daha ince giysiler giydirebiliyordum. Bu, onu da rahatlatmıştı anlaşılan. Sıklaşan banyo günleriyle de epey keyfi yerinde bir bebek oldu.

İki günde bir akşam rutinimi gerçekleştirdim. Sirius'a banyosunu yaptırdıktan sonra onu uyku için hazırladım. Poposu pudralı ve altı da kuruyken huzursuz bir bebek değildi. Hatta küçük bezelye tanelerini anımsatan ayak parmaklarını mıncırdığımda sesini bile çıkarmıyordu.

Artık altı aylıktı ve gelişimini takip etmekte zorlanıyordum. Henüz her şeyin tadına bakmış değildi ama hala nesneleri ağız yoluyla tanıyordu. Tanıdığı nesnelere de dili döndüğünce uydurma isimler takıyordu. Mesela suya 'bu', babaya da kısaca 'ba' diyordu. Tüm emeği ben verirken önce baba demesi sinir bozucuydu ama eylemlerine bakılacak olursa, beni gördüğünde daha çok heyecan yapıyordu.

Onu ne zaman giydirsem pamuksu cildini hamur gibi yoğurmak istiyordum. O da çıkan dişleriyle beni ısırmak istiyordu. Kaptığı kolyemi ağzından çıkardıktan sonra "Sirius," dedim "hadi ee-e vakti." benimle birlikte tekrar etti "Ee-e!!" Onu beşiğine yatırdığımda esnedi.

Günlük görevim son bulmuştu. Ben de yorgundum günün sonunda. Uyumak için odama çekildim. Uykuya da dalmıştım ama uykumun arasında güçlü bir tak tak sesi duyarak uyandım. Kapının önündeki Orion'du. Ne istiyordu gece gece? Rüyasında mı görmüştü beni "Walburga!.. Walburga, uyan!" Üzerime sabahlığımı geçirip kapıyı açtım "Ne oldu?"

"Haberler kötü." dedi, uğursuz bir tonlamayla. Nefesim tıkandı "Sirius? Ona bir şey mi oldu?" Sirius'un odasına ezbere yürürken eliyle beni durdurdu "Dur, dur! Sirius'a bir şey olmadı. O gayet iyi." Elini belime doladı "Alphard aşağıda, misafir odasında." Gelen kişi Alphard olunca, aklıma ilk olarak annemle babama kötü bir şey olduğu geldi.

Ürkekçe açılan gözlerimle kardeşimin karşısına geçtiğimde, Alphard konuşmadan önce beni omuzlarımdan tutup sıktı "Abla, bunu sana nasıl söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum." Dişlerimi sıkarak "Söyle!" diye üsteledim "Anneme mi bir şey oldu? Babama mı?" Başını iki yana salladı "İkisi de iyiler. Druella... Onu kaybettik."

Alphard'ın sözleri kafamda darbe etkisi yarattı. Donup kalmıştım. Görüşüm gözlerimde biriken yaşla buğulandı. Söyleyebildiğim tek şey "Neden?" oldu. Druella genç bir cadıydı ve sağlıklı da görünüyordu. En iyi arkadaşımdı o benim. Bunu kabul edemiyordum. "Akşam fenalaşmış." diye başladı Alphard "Cygnus, St.Mungo'ya götürmüş ama kurtaramamışlar."

O gün evi gün içinde cenaze evine çevirdik. Black ailesinin temelleri bu eve dayandığı ve Druella da çok sevdiğim bir arkadaşım olduğu için kalabalık beni rahatsız etmiyordu.

Defin töreninden sonra başta Druella'nın annesiyle babası Lysandra ve Emmanuel Rosier eve geldiler. Omuzlarımdaki yük çok ağırdı. Hem arkadaşımın acısını yaşıyor hem yeğenlerimi hem de erkek kardeşini teselli etmeye çalışıyordum. Cygnus ile Druella, Orion ile benim gibi değillerdi, onlar sırılsıklam aşık olup evlenmişlerdi.

Alphard ile üçlü koltuklardan birine oturarak Cygnus'u aramıza aldık. Kızları teselli etmek isteyen bir ordu insan vardı ama Cygnus'un yanında sadece biz vardık.

Onun sükunetini sağlamaya çalışırken, Druella'yı tanıyan insanların konuşmalarına kulak verdik. Kimisi Druella ile anısını anlatıyor, kimisi de onun için hoş sözler söylüyordu. Sıra Cygnus'a gelince, o konuşmak istemedi ve ikimiz adına benden bir konuşma yapmamı istedi ve bekledi. Hiç halim yoktu ama onu kırmak istemedim. Kalabalık önüne çıktığımda doğaçlama yapmaya başladım.

"Druella ve ben özellikle son zamanlarda çok yakın arkadaşlardık. Ben iki erkek kardeşle büyüdüm ve yıllar sonra Cygnus, bana bir kız kardeş getirdi. Tabii başta böyle değildik. Onu çok kıskanmıştım ve onu hiç istememiştim çünkü erkek kardeşimle evlenecekti, onu bizden alacaktı. Sonra büyüdüm, akıllandım ve arkadaş olmayı başardık. Sadece arkadaş değil, aynı zamanda sırdaş olmuştuk. Birbirimize destek oluyor, akıl veriyorduk. Sadece günlük hayatımda da değil, evlenirken ve hatta bebeğimi -görüyorum ki hepiniz minik Sirius'umu çok sevdiniz- dünyaya getirirken bile yanımdaydı. Onu seviyorum ve ona minnettarım. Huzur içinde yatsın!"

Hoşça kal, Druella ve huzur içinde yat!


	10. 14 Haziran 1960

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="357436acd571a4a045ca7bad1bc7b1ae"Son zamanlarda kendimi tuhaf bir şekilde aşırı huzurlu hissediyordum. Orion gün içinde etrafta pek görünmüyordu. Bu sayede koskoca ev sadece bana kalıyordu ve bu sessizlikte kafa dinlemek inanılmaz huzur vericiydi. Nicholas'ın her gün gelen hadsiz mektuplarını görmezden gelmeye devam ediyordum ki onun yüzünden bazen ailemin mektuplarını gözden kaçırdığım bile oluyordu. Yine de Narcissa'nın mektubunu kesinlikle kaçırmadım./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2fd318775396c8cc62ccf3bf8a6bbdc1""Sevgili Wal hala,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Babam bana örtmen tuttu önceden. Bana okuma yazma öretiyo. Bide sayıları. Sana mektup yazmak istedim. Seni seviyorum. Lütven bize gel. Donduma yemeke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sevgiler, Narsisa"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="de92a44ff3dfc5b0750df61204b3dd73"Yüzümde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle mektubu suratımdan indirdiğimde Orion bana bakıyordu "Haberler iyi, anlaşılan." Mektuba bakarak güldüm "Küçük Cissy okuma yazma öğrenmeye başlamış. Yazım yanlışları var ama çok sevimli. Sanırım bugün onları ziyaret edeceğim. Cygnus'u da cenazeden beri görmedim zaten, biliyorsun." Başını salladı "Tamam... Ben de evde olmayacağım. İstersen Sirius'u da al." Omuz silktim "Bilmiyorum. Belki onu Kreacher'la bırakırım. Kızlar onu oyuncak bebek sanıyor."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d8db56ca3e1e1a4bdb59395a0cc87c32"Konuşmamızdan sonra ben odama geçip hazırlandım. Ben odamdan çıkana kadar Orion çoktan evden ayrılmıştı. Ne kadar umursamaz görünsem de hemen hemen her gün nereye gittiğini merak etmiyor değildim. Belki de bir işe girmişti ama bana söylemiyordu ki bunu neden yapsın? Bana söylememesi için hiçbir neden olamazdı. Karanlık bir işe bulaştı desem, zengin olup da karanlık bir işe bulaşmayan çok az aile vardı./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1845b8d93916544e05b3f0973b476f8a"Bir anda kendime gelip, ne yapacağımı hatırlayarak "Kreacher!" diye seslendim. Kreacher daha saniyesinde yanımda belirdi "Buyurun, hanımım." Ona doğru döndüm "Ben çıkıyorum, Kreacher. Orion da yok. Sirius evde, ona dikkat et!" Başını sallarken kulakları yarasa kanatları gibi çırpılıyordu "Peki, hanımım. Kreacher'ın gözü kulağı efendi Sirius'ta olacak."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ea19cd991d7262ea8667702af56fb292"Cygnus'un evine ulaştığımda, burukluk da baş gösterdi. İlk defa beni karşılayanlar arasında Druella olmayacaktı. Gözlerim ve yüreğim onu arıyordu ama nafile. O gelmeyecekti. Onun yerine başka bir kadın karşıladı beni "Buyurun!" demişti, hoş bir ses tonuyla. Kaşlarımı kaldırdım "Cygnus Black'in ablasıyım ben; ve siz de." İfadesini hiç bozmadan "Ah, Bayan Black!" dedi "Narcissa dört gözle sizi bekliyordu. Bu arada, ismim Amelie Bisset. Fransız safkanlardan. Kızlara öğretmenlik yapıyorum." Gülümsedim "Blackler de Fransız ailelerdendir." İmalı bir şekilde gülümsedi "Toujours pur."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cc4b0b323be7baacf2ddacac75f441f8"Daima saf! Ailemizi yüzyıllardır ayakta tutan sözdü bu ve gurur vericiydi. Amelie'yle birlikte içeri girdiğimde Narcissa bir anda bacaklarıma dolandı "Wal hala! İyi ki geldin!" Saçlarını okşadım "O mektubu görüp gelmemek olmazdı. Ayrıca, aklında bulunsun, davetlere teşrif etmemek saygısızlıktır." Beş yaşındaki bir kızın 'teşrif etmek' kelimesinin ne demek olduğunu bildiğinden şüpheliydim ama Narcissa her nasılda beni anlamış gibi görünüyordu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8816f97f4c719117ab0ab746c98b5a37"Benim sesimi duyan Bellatrix ve Andromeda da yanıma geldiler. Kafamı Amelie'ye çevirdim "Bayan Bisset, bugün kızları biraz dışarı çıkarmamda sorun yok, değil mi?" Amelia elini önünde birleştirdi "Aslında Andromeda'nın ödevini yaktığı için Bellatrix cezalıydı ama bugünlük cezasını erteleyebiliriz." Kızlara döndüm "O halde koşun da üzerinizi değiştirin." Onlar birbiriyle yarışarak odalarına koşarken ben de ev cinleri Choco'yu buldum. Bana içecek bir şeyler ikram ettiği sırada onunla biraz lafladık./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7d29b1aec1e4be22a7578d614bab17a""Cygnus evde yok mu, Choco?" diye sorduğumda başını öne eğdi "Efendi Cygnus, hanımımın ölümünden sonra toparlanamadı. Sürekli odasına kapanıyor; yemek için ya da kızlarla ilgilenmek için bile çıkmıyor. Kızların kafası dağılsın diye onlara öğretmen tuttu ama Choco'ya göre, kızlarla ilgilenemediği için öğretmen tutma gereği duydu. Efendi Cygnus şimdi de odasında ve muhtemelen geldiğinizden bihaberdir." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e43a6a9e7794477a54f64a339a95671"Başta onu zorla odasından çıkarmayı düşünsem de bundan vazgeçtim. Onunla uğraşacak enerjiyi bulamamıştım kendimde ancak yine de Alphard'a bu konuda bir baykuş göndermeyi düşünüyordum. Choco'ya boş bardağımı uzattım "Beni bilgilendirdiğin için sağ ol! İcabına bakacağım."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="54bba8220bd441767ececdd89a2a8dfa"Ben ev ciniyle laflarken, kızlar da hazırlanmıştı. Onları hızır otobüsle Çatlak Kazan'a getirdiğimde "Vay be!" dedi Bellatrix "Annemle babam bara gelmemize izin vermezdi." Andromeda gözlerini belertti "Aptal olma, Bella! Buradan Diagon Yolu'na geçeceğiz." Narcissa bana baktı "Fortesque'ya gidelim! Lütfen!" Doğrusu, benim de aklımda Fortesque dondurmacısı vardı. Hem çocuklar dondurmayı çok severdi hem de hava artık iyice ısınmıştı./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5d6461e985beb6e44faf695ffa848fc5"Onlara Fortesque'dan istedikleri dondurmaları aldıktan sonra masaya oturttum. Çatlak Kazan'da bir şey görmüştüm ve onun icabına bakmak için kızları birbirlerine emanet ettim "Sanırım bardan geçerken yüzüğümü düşürdüm. Ben gidip onu arayacağım ve siz de buradan hiçbir yere kıpırdamayacaksınız, anladınız mı?" Üç kafa aynı anda sallandı./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ec88748d6ffc416271643e51f2db08f"Yüzüğümü falan düşürdüğüm yoktu. Çatlak Kazan'ın kuytu köşelerinden birinde Orion'u görmüştüm. Kucağında da sokak süprüntülerinden biri oturuyordu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9f5c7257eb6010620cd19dad377989b7"Hiddet dolu bir yüz ifadesiyle karşısına dikildiğimde nutku tutuldu. Ona parmağımı salladım "Formalite icabı olsa bile birbirimize yemin etmiş olabiliriz, beni sevmiyor olabilirsin ama ne bu evliliğe ihanet edebilirsin ne de ailemizin ismini lekeleyebilirsin! Oğlundan da mı utanmadın?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="14fe21b00a74f80a28dde4aadab089df"Kadın panikle Orion'un kucağından kalktı, Orion da "Walburga!" deyip kalakaldı. Dişlerimi sıktım "Bu akşam hangi orospunun koynuna giriyorsan gir, seni kesinlikle evde görmeyeceğim, pis herif! Sirius'a da sakın ama sakın dokunayım deme. Canına okurum!" Beni kolumdan tuttu "Walburga, ağzını topla." İma dolu, tok bir kahkaha attım "Süprüntüne hakaret ettiğim için çok üzgünüm! Yuva yıkıcı kaltaklara ne zamandan beri hanımefendi deniyordu?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="162043608bfc9ddb9799a69c5433d79e""Walburga, eve git ve beni bekle." Kaşlarımı çattım "Sen beni dinlemedin mi? Bu akşam eve gelmiyorsun!" Kadına döndüm "Sen de karşındaki adamın ne mal olduğunu gör. Kim bilir ne diye kandırdı seni! Zavallıcık, kurtar kendini."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed3e4da99906d50cd1d346d9faa18538"Bardan ayrılıp kızların yanına döndüm. "Yüzüğünü bulabildin mi?" diye sordu, Narcissa. Başımı saklayarak ona yüzüğümü gösterdim "Hemen girişte düşürmüşüm."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="812c4e93aba21e5542943c1360297bf2"Onlarla dondurma yedikten sonra Diagon Yolu'nda biraz dolanıp onları eve bıraktım. Ben de erkenden eve döndüm ki eğer eve dönerse Orion'un canına okuyabileyim. Söylediklerimi ciddiye almadığını düşünmeme rağmen Orion eve dönmedi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	11. 3 Kasım 1960

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9242b0f57f41895c534b1cdf5c56b7cb""Alyansını çıkarmışsın." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ah, evet. Çok sıktı. Ben de çıkardım." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Evlendiğimiz ilk günden beri seni sevmeye çalıştım, Walburga. Sana ne zaman bir adım atsam, sen benden on adım geri kaçtın." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Bu da sana ihanet etme, aldatma, hakkı mı veriyor yani? Böyle mi düşünüyorsun?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d50684903e9c6002f71fd25f741239c8"Bu, Sirius'un ilk yaş gününde Orion ile aramda geçen konuşmaydı. Soruma cevap veremedi ve günün kalanında ortadan kayboldu. O şırfıntı yüzünden kendi oğlunun doğum gününü bile göremiyordu ki bu, benim için iyiydi. Misafirlerimizin yanında evcilik oyunu oynamak zorunda kalmadan, rahat rahat oğlumun doğum gününü kutlayabilecektim. Kötü yanı da vardı tabii. Kuşkusuz, insanlar bu çocuğun babasının nerede olacaklarını soracaklardı./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9eaf587eb191cdf74a9fbbfb63a94a1a"Sanırım biraz akışına bırakma kararı aldım. İlgilenmem gereken tek bir şey vardı o da Sirius'tu. Onu hazırlamak için odasına girdiğimde "Annee!" diye çığlık attı. Onu kucağıma aldım "Banyo vakti." Ardımdan "Ba'yo." diye tekrar etti. Onu Kreacher'ın önceden hazırladığı ılık küvetin içine oturttuğumda çığlık atıp suya vurmaya ve ayak çırpmaya başladı. Banyo küvette olduğundan daha fazla baloncukla kaplanınca Sirius'a baktım "Yaramazlık yapmak için büyü kullanamazsın, Sirius." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f8e3d66139cfbe8c10e973b57d1a27d8"Bir süre sonra baloncuklar yüzünden göz gözü görmez oldu ama Sirius çok eğleniyordu hatta onu banyodan çıkardığımda ağladı. Kreacher'ın orada olduğunu anca ona takılınca fark ettim. Elini bana uzatarak "Efendi Sirius'u bana verin, siz hazırlanın, efendim." dedi "Davetliler biraz sonra burada olurlar." Kreacher'ın davetliler dediği sadece benim ailem yani annem, babam, Alphard, Cygnus ve Cygnus'un kızlarıydı./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0331ad22dd32a88920bf4322b8ecbad9""Gidiyor musun, Orion?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hıı."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yine o kalktakla gönül eğlendireceksin, değil mi?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sana kullandığın dile dikkat etmeni söylemiştim, Walburga!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Bu sanki onun ne olduğunu değiştirecek de!.."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Walburga, yeter! Lütfen!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Gitmekte kararlısın görüyorum ki... O halde ne o annen, ne baban ne de ablan... Senin tarafından bugün kimseyi bu evde görmeyeceğim!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db3d2ce50801df8bcfabe3e5cc50d9d1"Bu da Sirius'un ilk yaş gününde Orion ile aramda geçen başka bir konuşmaydı. Orion'un beni aldatıyor olmasına mı sinirleneyim, Sirius'un doğum gününü kutlamamasına mı sinirleneyim yoksa yakalanmasına rağmen hala ve hala o kadınla birlikte olmasına mı sinirleneyim bilemedim. Bildiğim tek şey aşırı sinirli olduğum ve gazabımı göstermeye başladığımda birilerinin bundan büyük zarar göreceğiydi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9eb473b0c5c85cf828087f6adfae29da"Kapım çalındığında irkildim. Derin düşüncelere dalmış ve farkında olmadan doğum günü kutlaması için banyo yapmış, giyinmiş hatta makyaj bile yapmıştım. Kapının önündekini, Kreacher sanmıştım, içeri davet ettiğimde annem geldi "Walburga, canım. Kreacher odanda olduğunu söyleyince sorun etmezsin diye düşündüm." Omuz silktim "Sorun değil. Ben de hazırlanıyordum zaten. Senden başka gelen var mıydı?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b656691a5da8a9f99a175214492470d6""Babanla ben sadece." dedi gülümserken "Orion nerede?" Bu soruyu bu kadar çabuk duymayı beklemediğim için hazırlıksız yakalandım. Gözlerimi ondan kaçırarak, sırtım ona dönük olduğu için kolay oluyordu bu, gece boyunca kullanacağım bir yalan uydurdum "Lucretia'yı biliyorsun, Orion'un ablası. Çocuğu olmadığı için buhranlı bir dönem geçiriyor. Orion sık sık onun yanında kalıyor. Koskoca kadın ama kendine bir şey yapmasından korkuyorlar." Yalanımın sağlamlığını koruması için Orion'un ailesinden kimsenin, özellikle de Lucretia'nın, gelmemesi gerekiyordu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="319169a074ac139c5559efa87e243e99""Lucretia için üzüldüm. Sıcakkanlı bir kızdır ama kocanın seni bu şekilde yalnız bırakmaması gerekiyor." Ah anne! Kocamın bana neler yaptığını bilsen delirirdin. Dişlerimi sıktım "Tek başıma da idare edebiliyorum. Hem çok da yalnız sayılmam. Kreacher en büyük yardımcım." Kreacher bu dünyada hayatımı bile emanet edebileceğim ender canlılardandı. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fc006cea7baf0454db2b66e8fbf72461""Belli ki kendine artık hiç dikkat etmiyorsun." diye şikayet etti annem, beni süzerken "Baksana şu haline! Her yerin şişmiş... Yoksa?" Güldüm "Hamile değilim. Sadece bu sıralar tatlıyı abarttım o kadar." Orion'dan tekrar hamile kalmak mı? Hem ondan kurtulmak hem de ona bir çocuk daha vermemek için kendimi Londra Köprüsü'nden atmayı yeğlerdim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1b5e522351432cdbb460583a67391789"Annemle konuşmaya devam ederken odamdan çıkıp, Sirius'u da odasından alıp aşağı indik. O yukarı geldiği sırada Alphard da gelmişti ve artık sadece Cygnus ile kızları bekliyorduk. Biz onu beklerken, Sirius elde ele geziyordu. En çok Alphard'layken eğleniyordu çünkü Alphard onu havaya fırlatıyordu. O sırada babam da Orion'un nerede olduğunu sordu. Neden herkes o sorumsuz herifi bu kadar merak ediyordu ki? Ayrıca bugün odak noktası olması gereken kişi o değil, Sirius'tu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="54ef1ae8435fa221080dbe9fb6f5dcf8"Cygnus ile kızlar gelince kutlamamız da başladı. Sirius, pastasının üzerindeki mumu üfleyerek ya da genelde bebeklerin yaptığı gibi tükürerek söndürmek yerine onu tutarak söndürmeyi tercih etti. Tabii eli yanınca da başladı ağlamaya. Bazen çok şapşal hareketleri vardı ama ona kızamıyordum. Hep birlikte onu susturmaya çalışınca, aşırı gürültüden daha da panik yapıp daha çok ağladı./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a6bee75c63e926dbb73b61d8aaa26713"En son sadece Alphard onu kucağına alıp sırtını sıvazladı. Biraz sakinleşince ağzına pasta tıkıştırdım. Pastanın kalanını yemek isteyince bana uzandı. Alphard onu bana teslim ettikten sonra uzaklaştı. Sirius'u yedirmekle uğraştığım için etrafımda olup biteni pek fark edemiyordum ama Andromeda'nın çığlığını duyunca başımı kaldırdım. Anladığım kadarıyla Andromeda pastasını Bellatrix'in suratına yapıştırmıştı, Bellatrix ise onun saçını çekiyordu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="815279ea2ff50bd577d9cc95db194a21"Ben onları izlerken Sirius bana bağırdı "Versenne!" Tekrardan ona baktım "Ne vereyim?" Elimdeki tabağa işaret etti "O'nnu!.. Pa'ta." Daha çatala dokunmamla ağzını kocaman açıyordu. "Sirius, çok tatlısın." Tabağını bitirdiğinde onu biraz, daha doğrusu ağlatana kadar sıkıştırdım./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b6442d53ba50508821c54f125e440008"Kutlama Sirius için sekiz buçukta bitti çünkü sızdığında sanırım en son annemin kucağındaydı. O uyuduktan sonra diğerleri de fazla kalmadılar ve Sirius'a hediyelerini masanın üzerine bırakarak evden ayrıldılar. Aile içinde sıcak bir kutlama olmuştu./p 


	12. 31 Aralık 1960

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e98d1b8506c48d89008172adce391627"Kötü günler yaşadığım olmuştu, yaşadıklarıma dayanamayacağımı düşündüğüm günler de olmuştu ama bugün sahiden ölmek istedim. Bir anlığına hiçbir şeyi umursamaz oldum, Sirius'u bile. Gücümü kaybettiğim gün, evdeki iktidarımın sarsıldığı ve otoritemin sorgulandığı gündü... Ve Orion'u öldürmek için yemin ettiğim gündü./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="51f5394b3b9b802e6479984879cfd73b"Orion odasından bulduğum mektup sarsıcı bir etki yaratmıştı. Ben bağrıma taş basıp, aşığımdan gelen mektupları görmezden geldikçe, kocam dediğim aşağılık herif hata üstüne hata yapıyordu. Sorun bende miydi? Annesiyle babası mı yetiştirememişti onu yoksa Orion'un kanı mı bozuktu?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4b45ebd7bab97926b80ef8ccf84d22d5"Ben, aklını başına toplayacağını umut ettikçe o başına buyruk, yaşamına devam ediyordu. Elimdeki mektuba bakınca hırsla dişlerimi sıktım "Onu da onun o şıllığını da geberteceğim!" Kreacher bana baktı "Sorun nedir, efendim?" İç geçirdim "Bir bu eksikti, Kreacher! O yellozu hamile bırakmış..." Kreacher dondu kaldı "Be-belki de, efendim, kayınvalideniz ve kayınpederinizden yardım alma vaktiniz gelmiştir."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7fd42297f0eeb71f7faa147c576cad1f""Hayatta olmaz! O sinsi Melania'nın ağzına laf mı vereyim istiyorsun? Ancak öte yandan, bu işin çaresine bir an önce bakmam gerekiyor. Ne olursa olsun o piç doğmamalı. Kreacher, hemen git araştır bakalım kimmiş, neyin nesiymiş bu aşağılık kadın... Amacı neymiş, öğren hadi."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="15b8da8f45dceb95ae931ce7fba52700"Kreacher buharlaşıp gitti ve aşağı yukarı üç saat sonra eve geri geldi. "Öğrenebildin mi söylediklerimi?" başıyla onayladı. Emir emirdir. Öğrenmeden asla geri gelmeyeceğini biliyordum. Kreacher'da ilginç bir bağlılık vardı. "Efendi Orion'un ilgilendiği kadının ismi Candice Jasmine McCarthy. Yirmi üç yaşında ve ailesinin tek kızı. Melez bir cadı olmasına rağmen annesi safkan, Brown ailesinden, olduğu için herkese kendini safkan olarak tanıtıyor. Efendi Orion ile barda tanışmışlar. Sizi tehdit olarak görmüyor ve ne yazık ki sizden korkmuyor."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3c511b60df79144252b35aae4a47b087""Onu gebertirken tehdit miyim değil miyim görecek o!.. Araştırman için sağ ol. Şimdi, sen işinin başına dön." Bir şey söylemeden misafir odasından çıktı. Ben ise gecenin bir yarısına kadar sabırla bekledim. Bekledim ki Orion gelsin. Geldi de. Sanki hırsız gibi sessiz sedasız girdi evine. "Sanırım eve teşrif ettiniz, beyefendi." dediğimde kaşlarını çatarak bana baktı "Sen daha yatmadın mı?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="290c1700b2e67f9253feee629bff7ed6""Sen aşüftelerle gönül eğlendirip, onlardan piçler peydahlarken mi?.. Yoo! Senden nefret ediyor olabilirim, seni kocam kabul ettiğim, bir ömür sana esir olduğum güne lanet ediyor da olabilirim ama ben senin kadar gevşek ve de sorumsuz değilim, Orion." İç geçirdi "Yine boş boş konuşmaya başladın. Yat hadi, uyu. Uykusuzluktan saçmalıyorsun."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b2e83d4e70039e8551e263b0e71e714""Ben ne dediğimi biliyorum! Beni hafife alayım deme! Ne bok yediğini öğrendim! Ondan çocuk yaparak sadece bana değil, Sirius'a da ihanet etmiş oldun. Bunu bize yapma hakkın yok!" Kaşlarını çattı, bana yaklaştı "Ben istediğimi yapacağım. Sen de sesini kesip oturacaksın. Mutlu aile tablomuzu sergilerken, sen de görevini yerine getireceksin. Sirius da formalite neymiş öğrenecek."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="95ca1cbb7c9570baab38dc60ba79bcf7""Sen ve senin bu uçkuruna olan sevdan oğluma zarar verecek." Güldü "Sana daha önce de söyledim, ben her şeye rağmen seni sevmeye çalıştım, Walburga. Bana bir oğul verdiğin için ise sana saygı duydum ama sevgi olmadan saygı da bir yere kadar." Yüzümü ekşittim "Sen iğrenç, aşağılık herifin tekiymişsin!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="319743d4d0b42423822c1dce36b9455f""Laflarına dikkat et, Walburga! Akşam akşam canımız daha fazla sıkılmadan ikimiz de odalarımıza gidelim. Bugün yılbaşı." Burnumdan hızlı hızlı nefes alırken "Yılbaşı demek!" diyerek en yakınımdaki vazoyu kavradığım gibi ona fırlattım. Vazo duvarda patladığında ise çığlık attım "MUTLU YILLAR, ORION! UMARIM GEBERİP GİDECEĞİN BİR YIL OLUR!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="85aa2e41fd984028b31d825bd6d54c0c""WALBURGA!" diye kükredi ama elime ne geçerse ona fırlatmaya devam ettim. Ona hem fiziksel zarar veriyor hem de ağır küfürler ediyordum. Bana yaklaşıp, beni bileğimden tuttu "Walburga! Kes şunu!" Ona sağlam bir tokat attım ve attığım tokatın sesi kulağımda çınladı. Sinirlendi ve o da bana vurdu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="de6b59a68458ba89ad03c77387679d95"Doğruca mutfağa doğru koştum, o da peşimdeydi. Artık gözüm kararmıştı ve çekmeceleri karıştırarak onu öldürebileceğim bir şey aradım. Çatal, bıçak, makas... Ne olursa. Elime meyve bıçağını aldığımda tam arkamda durarak beni bileklerimden tuttu Orion. Beni bedeniyle masa arasına sıkıştırınca "Bırak!" diye çığlık attım. Bileklerimden tutmaya devam ederek beni tezgaha doğru eğerek ağırlığını üzerime verdi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="862b999caf10cb76dcacbd921a6a4400""Şhh!" diye fısıldadı kulağıma. Diziyle eteğimi kaldırdıktan sonra pantolonunun düğmesini açmak için bıçak tutmayan elimi bıraktı. Serbest kalan elimi arkaya doğru uzatarak ona vurup tırmalamaya çalıştım ama beni tekrardan kollarımdan tuttu. Yine tezgaha doğru eğildiğimde, cinsel organını sertçe içime soktu. Yumruğumu sıkarak "Dur! Kes şunu!" diye bağırdım ama durmadı. Benden tatmin olana kadar da beni bırakmadı. Bıraktığında ise çekip gitti. Benim de gücüm kalmamıştı./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2075f3935f8428c9008a2f6cf8f3d577"Süzülerek tezgahın dibine oturdum güçsüzce. Hırsımdan çığlık atmak istedim ama ağlarken sesimi o kadar yükseltemedim. Bu, kendi kendime konuşmam için engel değildi "Tanrı şahidim olsun ki, senin ölümün benim elimden olacak, Orion Black!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	13. 2-11 Şubat 1960

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5cdd637a2fcba14857cd1fdf29afc9c8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"2 Şubat/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b37dad59e6665387ee2701477a87dea"Yaşadığım duygusal çöküş sebebiyle, bir davet üzerine tatile çıkmaya karar verdim ancak gitmeden önce Orion ile halletmemiz gereken aptal, aile işlerimiz vardı. Beni sabahın köründe ailesinin evindeki kahvaltıya sürüklemesi de bu yüzdendi. Tüm günü bu boğucu, insanın ömrünü sömüren evde geçirmeyeceğimize dair söz vermişti bana ama güvenemiyordum./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="efc49bc118829fa1dc554ca636f7646e"Rolümü en iyi şekilde oynayarak "Orion ve benim, sizlere harika bir haberimiz var." dedim ve ayağa kalktım. Dosdoğru Melania Black'in gözlerine gözlerimi dikerek, ukala bir tavırla tek kaşımı kaldırdım "Biz bir bebek bekliyoruz." Elim henüz düz duran karnımdaydı, başım dikti. Tıpkı bir kraliçe gibi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4f49c30b54c2cc684673b8a36e953aa6""Yaa!" dedi Melania Black, öyle mi, dercesine "Sizi tebrik ederim! Ve umarım ki ailemize yaraşır bir varis olur." Aşağılarcasına güldüm "Onu ben yetiştireceğim. Tabii ki öyle olacak." Bu ufaklığın beni utandırmamasını diliyordum./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ae935a21357615fb40ef15fff75f6549"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"3 Şubat/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0026319e56e990a9a5f2ad4560bff617"Artık gitmek için hazırdım ama bundan önce Sirius'u annemle babama emanet ettim. Onu evde Orion ile bırakamazdım. Benim yokluğumda o iğrenç sevgilisini eve getirmeyeceğinin garantisi yoktu. Melania ve Arcturus Black'e de bırakmak istemedim çünkü onlardan nefret ediyorum./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="21c81f59205eabbb61906e95cd15534f""Bir sorun çıkarsa diye size Kreacher'a emir verme yetkisi verdim." dediğimde annem güldü "Canım, ben üç çocuk yetiştirdim." Ellerimi masum masum önümde birleştirdim "Biliyorum... Biliyorum... Evhamlı davrandım, üzgünüm." Annem yanağımı okşadı "Olur öyle, annesin sen. Ama Sirius'u merak etme sen. Karnındakinin iyiliği için de endişeleneyim deme sakın."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f56255c6bc04ad5f7095055439dda2b2"Anneme, babama ve Alphard'a sıkı sıkı sarıldım "Bir sorun olmazsa ayın on birinde burada olacağım." Alphard karnıma dokundu "Karpuzunu iyi yetiştir. Sirius ile biz ilgileniriz." Karnıma sarıldım "Bebeğimle dalga geçme. O güçlü bir varis olacak... Çünkü annesi çok güçlü, dirençli bir cadı."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e28b42bc05478d965273dbd118aaf2c4"Şimdi bebeğimi koruyordum ama hamile kaldığımı öğrendiğimde ondan nefret etmiştim ve düşük yapmak için şifacılarla görüşmeye başlamıştım ki cezalandırmam gereken kişinin oğlum ya da kızım değil, domuz babası olduğunu fark ettim. Küçük varisim karnımda büyümeye devam ediyordu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="701860cf20f571f74fac8d2902f9c837"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"4 Şubat/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9af30b19ec59b455b950e4f26a3f4b92"Sabah çok erken saatlerde evden ayrıldım. Uçuç tozu kullanacağım için saatin önemi yoktu ama Orion'un nemrut suratını görmeden tatil günlerimi geçireceğim dağ evine ulaşmak istedim. Üstelik burada beni bekleyen biri vardı./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="023be837d710b980c62f29c0b89fc7fd"Şömineden içeri adımımı atmamla Nicholas Avery narin bir tutuşla elimi parmaklarının üzerine alarak öptü "Davetime teşrif ederek beni nasıl mutlu ettin bilemezsin." Hafifçe tebessüm ettim, sandığımı yere bıraktım "Doğrusu, davetinin zamanlaması çok iyi olduğu için gelmeyi kabul ettim. İyi bir tatile ihtiyacım var... Her ne kadar kardan hoşlanmasam da."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6720bd5a03e2b38e7411086a1d9c95a9""Seni pek solgun gördüm... İstersen kahvaltıdan önce odanda biraz istirahat edebilirsin." Net bir tavırla "Ben iyiyim." dedim "Yatacak bolca vaktim olacak zaten." Başıyla reverans yaptıktan sonra beni elimden tutup çekerek masaya oturttu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7e2429e84f04f4f2bdddb70038a1d7ea"Kendimi heyecanlı hissediyordum. Sanki her an Orion içeri girecekti sanki. Ya da Melania Black... İç çekerek kahvaltıya başladım. Nicholas ile göz göze gelince bakışlarımı tabağa doğru devirerek nazlı bir şekilde, sinsi sinsi, gülümsedim. Bana yaklaştı "Özlediğim pembe yanaklar, inci dişler."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="98e40c8dc86cff47dea567d6e42f99e5"Bakışlarımı ona doğru kaldırınca hayranlıkla kıstı gözlerini "Güzel gözler, güzel bakış... Bugüne kadar neredeydin?" Ciddileştim "Bugün birbirimizden mahrum kalmamızın sebebi biraz da sensin, Nicholas. Bunu biliyorsun." Elimi tuttu "Biliyorum ve çok üzgünüm ama geçmişi telafi edebiliriz."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0f15bccdaa8151a0bace49ee549d8b10""Evli bir kadınla aşk mı yaşamak istiyorsun?" diye sorduğumda güldü "Orion'la tutkulu aşıklar değilseniz tabii... Kabul et, Walburga. Bana karşı hala bir şeyler hissetmeseydin ya da en azından Orion'a sadık olsaydın burada olmazdın." Savunma olarak "Hamileyim." dedim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3624944d9fdb0be7624a249203d662c3""Dur, tahmin edeyim. Berbat giden bir evliliğiniz var hatta belki de Orion sana ihanet ediyor ve sen de bebekle evliliğini kurtarmaya karar verdin. Sence bu planın işe yarayacak mı?" Dişlerimi sıktım "Hadsizliği kes!" Elini çeneme uzatıp okşadı "Sana yakıştığını düşünsem de bu kadar hırçın olma."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2981d7d9341538d1a98530f60b630655""Evliliğime ne oldu biliyor musun? Haklısın, Orion bana ihanet ediyor. Daha genç ama çok aptal bir melez bulmuş, onu hamile bırakmış. Bunu öğrendiğimde delirdim çünkü ben kalbime taş basarken, onun bu evliliğe ihanet etmesini kaldıramadım. Kavga ettik ve bana tecavüz etti. Bu yüzden ona karşı sadakatsiz olmak artık umurumda değil ve bu yüzden hamileyim."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="999c9b750162240de1a17c3f1a51d4df"Sustu, ben de yemek yemeyi bırakıp arkama yaslandım. Biraz sonra bileğime dokundu "Walburga, ben çok üzgünüm." Tek gözyaşım yüzümden süzüldü "Ben de çok üzgünüm." Ayağa kalktım "Odam ne taraftaydı? Teklifini tekrar düşündüm de, sanırım istirahat etmek istiyorum."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e56fb160b7cb6d5fff2a3144851b8d3b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"5 Şubat/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6abf955240a6510342070789a30b7d2b"Nicholas'ın bana tahsis ettiği odadan anca ertesi gün, öğlende çıktım. Tabii orada geçirdiğim süre boyunca Nicholas'ın ev cini, ismi Gloria'ydı, beni aç bırakmadı./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eeabf86b3ec592307c04b2513c37e28c"Dışarı çıktığımda Nicholas yanıma geldi "Nihayet çıktın odandan. Yüzünü özledim. Daha iyi misin?" zorlama bir tavırla başımı sallayarak onayladığımda dudaklarını uzatarak yanağımı öptü "Hiç kimsenin seni üzmesine izin vermem. Bu kızın ismi neydi? Orion'un sevgilisinin yani."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7a7955f814efdcd65953fa9098ad94f1"Başımı göğsüne yaslayarak iç geçirdim "Ne yapacaksın?" Kollarımı tutup okşadı "Öç almayı hak ediyorsun. Ne kadar evli olmandan nefret ediyor olsam da seni üzgün görmeye dayanamıyorum." Gözlerimi kapattım "Buna gerek yok."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88c69fe68f50bb3d4ceaf8d35c258905"Elini sanki içimdeki minik onun bebeğiymiş gibi karnıma koyarak nazikçe okşadı "Bebeğinin huzur içinde büyümeye hakkı var. Onun ve Orion'un diğer çocuğunun aynı dönemde okula gittiklerini düşünebiliyor musun? Böylesine asil bir çocuk bunu hak etmiyor."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b92364ab31b9349fb48e985ba226830d""Öç aldım diyelim, sonra ne olacak? Orion bunu öğrendiğinde çok öfkelenir. Ne kadar ileri gidebildiğinin kanıtı karnımda duruyor." Bana sarıldı, göğsümü göğsüne bastırdı "Kaç." Ona baktım "Kaçayım mı?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93f7df325aac4a9f9542dab626b2c6ea""Kaç tabii. Topla eşyalarını, al oğlunu ve benim yanıma gel. Hem çocuklarına baba olurum hem de sana hak ettiğin muameleyi gösteririm." Gözyaşlarımı tutmayınca, bu sıralar çok ağlıyordum, baş parmaklarıyla yaşlarımı silip dudaklarıma yapıştı./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="73e27ef7640b9ae420c32c8dccd1d08c"Öpüşmek karşılıklı yapılan bir eylemdir. Karşılık yok ise sevgi yoktur. Elimi sakallarına götürdüm, gözlerimi kapatarak dudaklarına karşılık verdim. Öpüşürken sanki geçmişe yolculuk yapmış, yirmili yaşlarıma, tutkulu olduğum yaşlara dönmüştüm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2fdba56c0861054b09abe76781213b0a"Dudaklarımdan ayrılıp boynumu öptü, göğsüme inerken inlemeyle karışık bir sesle "Candice Jasmine McCarthy." dedim "Orion'un sevgilisinin ismi." Gözlerime derin derin baktıktan sonra göğsüme tatlı bir öpücük bırakarak bir adım geri çekildi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ae1d4d902c5a90a348df75671b98dd8"Evden gizemli bir şekilde ayrıldı. Nereye gittiğini ve ne yapacağını merak ediyordum. Benim yerime Orion'u öldürse çok makbule geçerdi doğrusu. Bu konu üzerine fazla düşünmemeye çalışarak akşamı ettim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="47c07ff2de3675ebab186d424b1a1789"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"6/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Şubat/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="70516b451990ba90afe611320df8546e"Nicholas'ın gelmesini bir süre beklemiştim ama sonunda dayanamamış, uykuya teslim olmuştum. Daha sonra, iyi ki uyumuşum diye düşündüm çünkü Nicholas geldiğinde saat sabah dörttü. Beni yattığım koltuktan kaldırdığında öğrenmiştim saati. Beni yatağıma yatırmış, üstümü de örtmüştü ki onu kolundan tutup durdurdum "Benimle uyu."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a86b3da0fe24ca84d43517f8bd229d7b"İtiraz etmedi. Sadece üzerini değiştirmek için odasına gitti ama sonra yanıma geri dönerek koynuma girdi. Bana sarılmıştı, sol kolu başımın altında kalıyordu. Bu şekilde uyuduk, uyandığımızda da bu pozisyondaydık./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="92369ca17b2b8ffed20a27bf5876ecb3"Uykulu gözleri kısık kısık bana bakarken yüzüne dokundum "Dün akşam neredeydin? Seni bekledim." O da yüzüme dokunuyor, usul usul okşuyordu "Seni beklettiğim için üzgünüm... Birkaç tanıdığım ile görüştüm. Senin bu kız pek ünlü bir cadı. Daha önce kırıştırmadığı kimse kalmamış neredeyse. Bu sefer yanlış büyücüye çattı. Onu yakalayacağız, sevgilim."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f64a52005dd91505a86c6a4596dc91ee""Oldu da onu yakaladınız diyelim. O zaman ne olacak? Onu öldürecek misiniz?" Dudak büktü "Aslında onu yakaladıktan sonra sana haber vermek istiyordum ama sen sorunca söyleyiverdim... Sen ne istersen onu yapacağız... Ve evet, öldürün dersen öldürürüz."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c559b53f4c548625adaa5a7a30c9f866""Ah, hayır!" dedim, hırslanmıştım "Belli ki bu kadın benden önce birilerini daha üzmüş. Benden bu kadar kolay kurtulamaz." Hevesle kıpırdandı "Ne yapmak istiyorsun, sevgilim?" Sinsi sinsi güldüm "Onu sakın öldürmeyin. Bu erkek düşkünü aşüfteyi hiçbir erkeğin bakamayacağı hale sokun."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6a0ec94fdbe5d5f4a879a229bfa0241a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"7 Şubat /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6f4705f7fe0e12f7c353063499b14cca"Burada, bu dağ evinde, güzel günler geçiriyordum; Nicholas buradayken daha güzel günler. Sanki zamanı geriye almıştı da bir anda yeniden gençleşmiştik. Sanki yine ben daha hiç evlenmemiş, anne olmamış, yeni yetme Walburga'ydım. O da bana ilk günkü aşkla bağlı Nicholas'tı. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="71370c039de5d4ca726acdb348ed1dde"Bana değerli bir mücevhere dokunur gibi dokunuyor, nazikçe okşuyordu. Dudaklarımız tutkuyla bağlanıyor, bedenimiz tüm gücüyle çekiyordu birbirini. Onunla geçirdiğim günlerde mantığımı devre dışı bırakıp, tamamen ilkel dürtülerimle devam ettim. Böylece onunla sevişmek de çok zor olmadı. Ne de olsa bedenim onu arzuluyordu. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f995dc4545dbd77498aef1af3a37ccf1"İlk defa cinsellikten tatmin olmuş bir kadın olarak yüzümde güller açıyordu. Kollarımı Nicholas'ın boynuna dolayarak gözlerinin içine baktım "Biz olabilirdik. Hiç engelimiz yoktu. Karnımda senin çocuğunu taşıyabilirdim." Üzerimdeydi ama ağırlığını bana vermiyor, dirseğinden güç alıyordu "Bunun için kendime çok kızıyorum. Seni bırakmak hayatımda yaptığım en büyük hataydı... Bizim için hala şans var, sevgilim. Bırak kocanı, al çocuğunu."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0066b0e07c12ebc270820c299e5c1977"Bunu yapamayacağımı biliyordu ama üstelemeye devam ediyordu. Dudaklarımı öptü "Düşünecek bolca vaktin olacak." Üzerimden inip yanıma uzandı, saçlarımı koklarken uyuyakaldı. Ben de uyurken onu izledim. Onu çok seviyordum ve hayallerimdeki adam o'ydu ama onun dediği gibi bizim için hala şans falan yoktu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="13af799aa5719360d62f3fa7eccef58a"Elimi karnıma koyarak sakinleşmeye çalıştım. Artık bebeğim büyüsün ve onu hissedebileyim istiyordum. Sırtımı Nicholas'a dönerek gözlerimi kapattım. Gözyaşlarım, kirpiklerimin arasından süzülüyordu. Daha şimdiden bebeklerimi mutsuz bir anne ve huzursuz bir aile ile büyümeye esir ettiğim için onlardan özür diliyordum./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8024d55e5c936b771165b36b94e7176a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"8 Şubat/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="13c7ba3777107eb8d6ea0022f8a57241"Bugün Nicholas'ın doğum günüydü. Ona bir hediye alma fırsatım olmadığı için dağın tepesinde, düğün masalarını anımsatan kar beyaz bir masada akşam yemeği hazırladım. Tabii Gloria da benimle işbirliği içinde olduğu için Nicholas'ın son ana kadar hiçbir şeyden haberi olmadı. Akşam onu alıp tepeye çıkardığımda ise mutluluktan ne yapacağını bilemedi. Masanın son halini ben de yeni görüyordum./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="94ba688a2b5516eb06c26f7c50692d55"Belirli aralıkla yerleştirilen alev meyveleri hem masaya ışık veriyor hem de bizi ısıtıyordu. Masanın ortasında kar tanelerini anımsatan hoş bir çiçek duruyordu. Tüm bedenimle Nicholas'a döndüm "Doğum günün kutlu olsun!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="86f4b3e4ac97ac9ace624558ccf901fa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"9 Şubat/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4f43f37b49eaa10f4d8f2561fc1d7278"Bu sabah çok erken kalkan Nicholas beni de uyandırdı. Dün akşam biraz alkol aldığı için geç uyanır sanmıştım ama saat dokuz gibi beni bir yere götüreceğini söyleyerek giyinmemi istedi. Özellikle deri eldivenlerimi giymemi istediğinde ne yapacağımızı merak ettim. Kahvaltı için dışarı mı çıkacaktık yoksa? Bu da onun sürprizi miydi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ea813adbfc787459d1f1535b3471140"Hayır. Beni pek tekinsiz, terk edilmiş bir eve getirdiğinde bakışlarımı şüpheyle ona çevirdim "Bizim burada ne işimiz var, Nicholas?" Kolunu bana uzatınca ona sarılarak yürüdüm. Başıyla binaya işaret etti "Öç almak. Anahtar kelimemiz bu, sevgilim." Yanıtını duymam ile kaşlarını çatmam bir oldu "Öç almak mı? Nicholas, sen ne planlıyorsun?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e42eae6a7b62df8389e34571619cdc8"Binaya girdiğimizde bizi okuldan tanıdığım bir cadı ve bir büyücü karşıladı. Heaven Greengrass ve Dorian Parkinson. Mezun olduktan üç ya da dört sene sonra ikisinin evlendiğini duymuştum. Ağır bir tonlamayla "Heaven," dedim "seni görmek ne hoş. Aynı şekilde seni de, Dorian." Heaven tebessüm etti "Seninle yıllar sonra bu şekilde karşılaşacağımızı kim bilebilirdi, Wal!" Ne dediğini anlamamıştım. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="073edc322c1960a11c907f2ac54c1fe5"Nicholas elini belime koydu "Şu kız, McCarthy, sadece senin canını yakmamış, Walburga. Araştırmalarım gösteriyor ki Candice McCarthy adındaki bu cadı safkan büyücülere fazlasıyla ilgi duyuyor. Daha öncesinde Dorian'a yaklaşmaya çalışmış ancak Dorian'dan istediğini alamayınca, Heaven'a hatta oğulları Oscar'a rahatsızlık vermeye başlamış. Onun layığını bulmasını senin kadar Heaven ve Dorian da istiyorlar. Zaten kızı yakalamama onlar yardım etti."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b4f649a63235f0e41f108292f2767c6b""Yakalamak zor olmadı." dedi Dorian, alay edercesine "Tek bir mektup. Bir baktık buraya gelmiş." Dördümüz birlikte yürüyerek yukarı çıktık. "Onu öldürecek miyiz?" diye sorduğumda Heaven "Ah, hayır!" diye iç çekti "Nicholas bizim eve gelip, bu kızdan bahsettiğinde onu öldürmek istiyordum ama sonra, senin fikrin daha cazip geldi. Onu hiçbir erkeğin hale sokmak, ona yapabileceğimiz en büyük kötülük olur." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39e7544a69d6eb21cd2e603696d5aade"Kızın bulunduğu odaya geldiğimizde Heaven ve benim başımız dikleşti. Bu, ben güçlüyüm demenin bir şekliydi. Bileklerinden zincirli kız "Benden ne istiyorsunuz?" diye ciyakladı. Nicholas bize baktı "Heyecanını mazur görün, hanımlar. Dün akşamdan beri burada." Heaven çantasından bir şişe çıkardı "O zaman işimizi çarçabuk halledelim." Eldivenlerini giyerken, Nicholas benim de eldivenlerimi giymemi söyledi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="933a89b8d961ef64be564ea1ce2ebac1"Heaven şişedeki sıvıyı iki kadehe bölüştürdü, birini bana verdi "Mugglelar buna nitrik asit diyorlar. Halk arasında ise kezzap olarak bilinir. Etkileyici bir temizlik malzemesi aynı zamanda da oldukça zararlı. Silah olarak kullanılabilir." Kaşlarımı çattım "Ne? Silah mı? Nasıl?" Heaven "Böyle!" diyerek elindeki kadehi Candice'in üzerine döktü "Hiçkimse benim yuvama kast edemez!" Heaven kadehini yere atıp, eldivenlerini çıkardı./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33a0c5f61df3cfacacb7d0aa189ffbb5"Bir süre sonra yüzünde ve göğsünde korkunç yaralar oluşmaya başlayan Candice çığlık attı. Heaven'ın gözü bendeydi "Hadi, Walburga!.. Bu kız senin kocanı senden çaldı. Bunun bedelini ödemeli. Daha ileri gidebilseydi, belki de çocuklarını babasız büyütmek zorunda kalacaktın. O, bunu hak ediyor. Yap hadi!" Candice tekrar çığlık attı "Walburga hayır! Lütfen yapma!" Kötü hissetsem de bunu yaptım. Birinin bu kıza ne kadar ciddi olduğumu göstermesi gerekiyordu ve o kişi benden başkası değildi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7275c5d51645b5b46f64379f7fe730c1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"11 Şubat/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9f31150731f2d7b73dd831bf4386ebc0"Artık kar ve intikam dolu tatilimin son günüydü. Candice şikayetçi olmaması için sağlam tehditler almış, 'ya götürülmüş ve orada da yaşadıkları yüzünden düşük yapmıştı. Böylece kocamın piçinden ve aptal sevgilisinden kurtulduğumu düşünüyordum. Orion bunu öğrenince neler olacağını bilemiyordum ama sanırım bir süre yatak odamın kapısı kilitli uyuyacaktım./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7cb018e580179d3eebd96ba962a2a9dc"Dağ evinden ayrılmadan önce, Nicholas bana sevgililer günü hediyesini takdim etti. Gümüş bir yüzüktü ve ortasında büyük, mavi bir taş parlıyordu. Ona sarıldım "Bu çok güzel. Teşekkür ederim." Elimi tutup öptü "Neden gitmek zorundasın? Benimle biraz daha kalsan olmaz mı?" Başımı iki yana salladım "Güzel bir tatil oldu ama artık annelik ve eş görevlerime geri dönmem gerekiyor."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="804cab073a1a9a8ff81c6a4794ad3619"Gitmeden önce öpüştük "Teklifim her daim geçerli olacak, Walburga. Sana eş, çocuklarına baba olabilirim." Cevap veremedim ama eve dönüşüm cevap sayılabilirdi. İşte! Artık evdeydim ve mola verdiğim hayatıma devam edebilirdim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
